Ah ! My Anbu
by mokoshna
Summary: [FIC ARRETEE] Ah, le prestige de l'uniforme... même Iruka n'y est pas insensible. Et quand un bel Anbu mystérieux lui sauve la vie, c'est le début d'une grande histoire... yaoi KakaIru, parodie
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** **_Ah ! My Anbu_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto etc. Ca n'a pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois, à vrai dire...

**Avertissements :** **_Yaoi_** KakaIru, Iruka pas gentil et non, pas plein d'espoir et de joie... parce que franchement, vous avez déjà été prof vous ? J'en ai une comme coloc' et je peux vous dire que c'est pas la joie, vraiment pas... Veux surtout JAMAIS être prof.

Euh... et je m'excuse d'avance pour la personnalité... comment dire... bizarre de ce Iruka. J'en avais juste marre des Iruka parfaitement parfaits. Désolée.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : ** Ce truc est un cadeau pour ma coloc', **_Berylia-Crystalia_**. C'est une fan finie d'Iruka. Chacun ses problèmes.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 1 : Anbu-sama !**

**xxxxx**

Iruka évita de justesse un kunai lancé de nulle part qui était sur le point de lui transpercer la gorge. La situation ne se présentait pas très bien. Il n'arrivait même plus à détecter la présence de ses ennemis, et sa réserve de chakra était loin d'être suffisante pour les contrer à cet instant. Il ne savait même pas leur nombre exact ! C'était très mal parti pour lui. D'un instant à l'autre, il allait rejoindre ses innombrables compagnons ninja tombés à la guerre... Il voyait déjà la scène : tout Konoha (ou presque, mais c'était son rêve après tout, on n'allait donc pas chipoter sur le nombre ! Il rajouta ceux de Suna pour faire bonne mesure), assemblé devant sa tombe un jour de pluie, pleurant à chaudes larmes sa disparition tragique sur fond musical de « Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, mes frères... ». Naruto désespéré qui s'accrochait aux brins d'herbe de sa tombe, ses élèves actuels faisant un concert de piaillements en son honneur qui pourrait s'entendre de Suna... Les parents d'élèves déposant chacun à leur tour une gerbe garnie de fleurs fraîches, le Hokage énonçant un discours élogieux sur les bienfaits de l'éducation, une troupe d'Anbu lançant une salve de shuriken pour célébrer la bravoure d'un Chuunin d'exception mort au combat, vaillamment le kunai à la main...

Sauf qu'il ne lui en restait plus. Zut, zut et re-zut. Et il était aussi un peu juste pour tout, en fait. Peut-être que s'il cassait une branche et qu'il l'agitait courageusement devant lui, cela intimiderait assez l'ennemi pour lui laisser le temps de fuir... Mouais. C'était peu probable. Ou alors ceux d'en face seraient tellement gondolés de rire qu'ils ne feraient plus attention à lui et passeraient leur chemin. Ca, c'était crédible.

Quelle vie ! Pourtant, la journée avait plutôt bien commencée. Son réveil avait sonné à exactement six heures. Il s'était levé du pied droit. Il faisait toujours très attention à mettre le bon pied. Il n'était pas superstitieux (enfin, peut-être un peu), mais mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque. Et rien n'égalait une bonne routine bien réglée pour ça. Il avait filé à la douche, s'était brossé intensivement les dents (une bonne hygiène corporelle et bucco-dentaire, c'était important). Puis il s'était habillé avec soin (mais c'était pas trop dur ça, il mettait toujours les mêmes vêtements), s'était préparé un bon café fort et un bon petit déjeuner à la japonaise (riz et tout le tralala, il adorait ça !). Tout en buvant son café, il avait lu dans le journal les dernières nouvelles. Un début de guérilla dans le pays du Son. Des morts en veux-tu en voilà. Quelques assassinats non résolus, des disparitions en tous genres, une infidélité par-ci par-là. La routine, quoi. Il avait refermé son journal sur la défaite de l'équipe locale au ninball (le sport national de Konoha ! C'était une espèce de condensé entre le football et le basketball, sauf que les techniques ninja étaient permises – sensations pures garanties !). Il avait ensuite attrapé son bento, son sac, ses cours, et était parti courageusement en classe.

Les enfants avaient été assez sages, pour une fois. Pour cause, ils avaient une sortie scolaire ! Le professeur Iruka devait les emmener en forêt pour les familiariser avec les alentours du village et leur permettre d'exploiter au maximum la configuration du terrain. C'était primordial ; si ses habitants ne pouvaient pas se débrouiller dans leur propre forêt, mais où irait Konoha ma bonne dame... Donc, entraînement intensif, en commençant par une reconnaissance des plantes comestibles locales (et c'était pas du luxe, la moitié de ces jeunes écervelés – euh il voulait dire ces jeunes pleins d'espoir et de potentiel - avait ramené quasiment tous les champignons vénéneux et autres baies empoisonnées du secteur, sans parler du groupe de trois garçons téméraires – et stupides – qui avaient failli être piétiné par une maman sanglier en furie après qu'ils aient levés par erreur ses marcassins).

Bon. Bilan du cours, blessures et bleus en tous genres, piqûres d'insectes divers et une presque intoxication alimentaire de la part d'un jeune membre du clan Akimichi un peu trop impatient qui avait voulu goûter aux baies avant de les montrer au professeur (heureusement Iruka avait prévu le coup et avait emmené avec lui tout un attirail d'antidotes et aussi des gants en plastiques pour introduire deux-trois doigts au fin fond de la gorge de cet abruti fini, histoire qu'il régurgite le tout et avec, son petit déjeuner – ah, ça faisait du bien quand même !).

Enfin, il avait été prévoyant. Il croulait même sous le poids de la trousse de secours qu'il avait emmené avec lui (et avec tout ce qu'il savait question premiers secours et autres soins intensifs, il aurait pu faire un médico-nin potable. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas choisi cette voie à sa sortie de l'examen Chuunin !). Il avait de la pratique sous la ceinture ; il fallait dire, avec tous les gosses excités dont il avait la charge, qui se faisaient une joie d'exploiter au mieux de leur maladresse et malice les objets contondants qu'on leur fourrait entre les mains... Les sales petits... !

Non, non, rectification, c'étaient des braves petits et la future élite ninja de Konoha, l'espoir de leur village... Et heureusement, il avait la satisfaction de recueillir des années de scènes embarrassantes et d'anecdotes croustillantes à leur sujet à raconter à leur future compagne ou compagnon et surtout à leurs enfants ! Il avait vraiment hâte qu'ils grandissent un peu et se mettent à avoir leurs propres gosses, tiens... Qu'ils souffrent à leur tour, après que leurs parents et leurs éducateurs aient passés les meilleures années de leur vie à s'assurer qu'ils ne démolissent pas le village avec leurs frasques !

Et donc voilà. Tout allait (presque) pour le mieux dans le meilleurs des mondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un cri paniqué venant du fin fond d'une broussaille... et que le dernier héritier du clan Inuzuka, Pochi, n'en surgisse, agrippé par la peau du cou par un espèce de gros tas de muscle bardé de cicatrices. Sugoimaru, le familier de Pochi, était accroché à l'arrière-train du géant en grognant ; il avait enfoncé ses crocs si profondément qu'on aurait cru une extension naturelle de l'homme (c'était grotesque comme idée mais en même temps ce type était si moche...). Le géant avait marmonné quelque chose de sa grosse voix bourrue, Iruka n'avait rien compris à part « honneur bafoué », « responsabilité » et « duel ». Puis il avait relâché aussi sec Pochi qui avait atterri sur ses fesses en couinant, mais c'était bien fait. Il fallait qu'il pense à lui infliger la plus formidable fessée de sa vie en rentrant (s'il arrivait à s'en sortir vivant). Pas le choix. Il avait ordonné aux enfants de rester sagement dans la clairière où ils s'étaient réunis, tandis qu'il irait « botter le cul » (selon les mots de Pochi) à ce gros méchant pas beau qui pue. Note pour plus tard, une raclée de premier ordre ET un mois de retenue et de devoirs supplémentaires pour Pochi Inuzuka (là encore, s'il s'en sortait vivant). Mais ça aurait pu aller. Aussi gros soit l'adversaire, Iruka était quand même un Chuunin aguerri de Konoha. Aucun problème. Il avait affronté des hordes de gamins ninja turbulents depuis des années, il pouvait faire face à un adversaire. Ou deux.

Ils avaient été au moins cinq. Bien sûr, il aurait pu lui dire qu'il avait des frères jumeaux à la douzaine bien cachés dans les fourrés, mais ça aurait été moins drôle... Bande de sadiques, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il était sûr qu'ils avaient été élèves à l'académie de ninja de Konoha avant d'échouer lamentablement à l'examen et de finir en mercenaires-bandits de grand chemin qui agressaient les petites vieilles qui allaient cueillir des framboises dans les bois. Et bien sûr, il avait emmené tellement d'objets pour soigner les petits diables dont il avait la charge (objets qu'il avait déjà presque tous utilisés !) qu'il ne lui restait que peu de place pour quelques pauvres armes et parchemins... Il fallait qu'il pense à demander une augmentation à Tsunade. Ou une retraite anticipée. Quoique, vu la tournure que prenaient les événements, il l'aurait sa retraite anticipée, bien au chaud au cimetière de Konoha... s'ils retrouvaient son corps.

Bon, un petit résumé s'imposait. Presque plus d'armes, plus de parchemins, réserve de chakra au plus bas (merci les enfants !), tout pleins d'ennemis invisibles qui voulaient lui faire la peau, et ses perspectives d'augmentation compromises par sa mort prématurée. Ô joie profonde. Il se demanda s'il était trop tard pour changer de boulot.

Une grosse pierre vint s'écraser à ses pieds, suivie par d'autres plus petites qui lui fonçaient dessus à toute allure. Iruka en évita toute une tripotée mais d'autres arrivaient en surnombre et fatigué comme il l'était, il ne put tout esquiver. Super, mort par lapidation. Il en avait toujours rêvé. Non seulement il trépasserait à coup sûr, mais en plus son corps serait horriblement déformé par les jets de pierre (vu la force avec laquelle elles étaient lancées ça ne serait vraiment pas joli à voir).

Il para à la dernière minute un de ces cailloux avec le bras, mais la douleur le retint un instant (il avait dû se casser quelque chose) et il mit un pied à terre. Un kunai, caché en traître derrière les pierres, était bien parti pour se ficher jusqu'à la garde dans son front... Il le vit arriver au ralenti, comme dans ces mauvais films d'action où le héros était censé l'éviter au tout dernier moment avec une pichenette... sauf qu'il n'était pas un héros de film d'action, il n'était qu'un professeur d'académie qui faisait la classe à une horde de gamins en furie. C'était la fin. Avec vaillance, il ne ferma pas les yeux (comme s'il en avait le temps, tiens !).

Le kunai fut rejeté au loin avec un tintement mélodieux. Un shuriken habilement lancé l'avait expédié à plusieurs mètres de là. Iruka leva les yeux avec surprise. Le flot de pierre avait cessé. Il vit le géant (ou l'un de ses frères ? Ils semblaient taillés dans le même moule) tomber lourdement d'un arbre en poussant un cri rauque.

Une ombre lui cacha le soleil. Levant les yeux (un rayon surgissant brusquement l'aveugla un instant), il aperçut, bien fièrement campé sur des jambes magnifiques que n'aurait pas dédaigné un mannequin professionnel, un Anbu de belle prestance lui tendre une main gantée aux doigts fins et sophistiqués. Le masque de chien qu'il portait luisait au soleil, comme une nacre délicatement taillée par des années passées dans l'océan... La silhouette élancée de l'homme était un véritable plaisir pour les yeux ; ses cheveux argentés en pointes élégamment peignées sur le côté semblaient faits de fils de la soie la plus pure. Le katana qu'il portait sur son dos était un bijou de finesse pour tout amateur d'armes blanches. Iruka tendit sa main encore valide et la mit timidement dans celle de son sauveur.

Il faillit la retirer aussitôt, mais l'homme l'avait fermement agrippée et il s'ingéniait à le relever avec poigne. Un léger courant électrique, prenant source dans la main de son vis-à-vis, avait parcouru le corps épuisé d'Iruka en lui procurant une sensation délicieuse, proche du plaisir sexuel (et c'était probablement le cas. Il était sûr que l'homme en face de lui était prodigieusement beau. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son corps de rêve pour ça !).

- Vous allez bien ? fit une voix superbement virile, un peu étouffée par le masque.

- Euh...

L'Anbu sembla remarquer son bras blessé. Il le prit avec précaution et l'examina ; Iruka pouvait sentir son regard chaud posé sur lui et c'était si tendrement délicieux... Heureusement que l'autre ninja était focalisé sur son bras, il devait arborer une magnifique expression post-coïtale bien idiote à l'instant...

- Ca n'a pas l'air trop grave, mais vous devriez vous faire examiner par un médico-nin compétent. Où sont les enfants ?

Oups. Il avait pourtant presque réussi à les oublier, emporté qu'il était par son euh... admiration ? envers l'Anbu... Il secoua la tête.

- Je les ai laissé dans une clairière en attendant. Ce n'était pas très malin, je sais, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de penser à autre chose...

- Ca ira. Heureusement que je passais par là en rentrant au village. Ce n'est pas très prudent ni raisonnable de la part d'un professeur d'académie de provoquer en duel sept mercenaires entraînés.

Une raclée plus un mois de retenue PLUS un mot pour ses parents pour le jeune Inuzuka. Ou peut-être un redoublement en règle, ça lui apprendrait à le rendre ridicule devant l'homme de ses rêves.

Ou peut-être pas. N'y avait-il pas eu cette histoire de duel stupide, il ne l'aurait pas rencontré, cet Anbu de belle prestance. Donc pas de redoublement. De toute façon, Pochi n'avait pas besoin de son aide pour ça, vu les bêtises au kilomètres qu'il faisait chaque jour.

- Pour plus de précaution, je vais vous raccompagner, professeur Iruka.

- Hein ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Facile, et l'Anbu eut un rire harmonieux qui sonna comme mille chants grégoriens aux oreilles d'Iruka. Je sais tout de vous.

C'était fini. Iruka était définitivement amoureux... et définitivement en train de jouir sur place. Mais quelle idée d'avoir une voix aussi sexy... et bien sûr, il ne lui avait pas lâché la main et la sensation de ses doigts gantés sur les siens (de doigts gantés) était une caresse splendidement sensuelle... Ah, Anbu-sama... **(1)**

- Professeur ? Vous allez bien ? Vous faites une drôle de tête...

Iruka s'évanouit. **(2)**

**xxxxx**

- Il se réveille !

Il entendit des cris, des pleurs et des reniflements. Assez pour le rendre sourd. Bon, les enfants allaient donc bien. Iruka ouvrit péniblement les yeux ; un mal de crâne de fin de semaine, comme la gueule de bois qu'il se payait tous les samedis soirs avec les autres professeurs de l'académie, lui tambourinait le haut du corps. Et on n'était encore que mardi. C'était pas une vie, vraiment.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, cette fois. Une sensation un peu plus agréable qui s'y ajoutait... un peu comme quand il allait visiter le quartier chaud de Konoha (pour aller voir la mère d'un de ses élèves les plus turbulents, et pas pour ce que certains pervers pourraient croire ! Elle faisait les meilleurs petits gâteaux au gingembre qu'il avait jamais mangés, et de toute façon il était gay, alors question drague de mère d'élève c'était tranquille, et elle le savait). Ah, son entrejambe lui collait au corps... Mouais. Heureusement qu'il avait mis une coquille qui empêcherait une fuite gênante. Il le fallait bien, il était professeur d'une bande de gamins espiègles, il rappelait, une bande de gamins qui n'avait aucun scrupule à compromettre ses chances de reproduction si ça pouvait leur faire gagner une demi-heure de tranquillité et de jeux... Il fallait vraiment qu'il la demande, cette augmentation.

- Iruka ? fit une voix un peu plus grave que les autres.

- Anbu-sama !

Il se souvint de tout à l'écoute de cette voix, cette voix ! Du sake chaud au litre, cette voix. L'Anbu se mit à rire doucement. Ô bonheur, ô délectation...

- Anbu-_sama_ ? Que d'honneur, je ne mérite pas un tel titre... mais ce n'est pas désagréable de l'entendre d'un homme aussi méritant que vous.

- Méritant ?

- Bien sûr ! Qui ne connaît pas le professeur Iruka, le meilleur professeur de l'académie, patient mais ferme, gentil, attentionné, courageux même ! Si vous saviez ce qu'on raconte sur vous ! On dit que vous feriez un parti idéal, vous pensez...

- Ah... oui, ça...

Iruka se gratta la tête d'un air gêné. Il avait bien entendu parler de cette rumeur ridicule. S'il attrapait celui ou celle qui l'avait lancée... Depuis, il était régulièrement la cible d'une pauvre fille désespérée ou deux en quête d'un mari acceptable à présenter à ses parents. Une bonne partie d'entre elles étaient déjà engrossée jusqu'aux yeux et elles espéraient bien profiter de la soit-disant gentillesse et naïveté du Chuunin pour couvrir ce qu'un autre petit malin avait provoqué... Mais oui, mais oui. Il pouvait être une bonne poire à ses moments, mais fallait pas charrier non plus. Et heureusement qu'il était pédé, tiens, parce que tout réticent à la chose qu'il était, certaines de ces demoiselles n'hésitaient pas à employer les grands moyens en désespoir de cause en se coulant par exemple toutes nues dans son lit à son retour de boulot ! Les garces ! Il allait finir par se fabriquer une pancarte « Gros Pédé, non merci les filles » à se balader partout avec si ça continuait !

- Vous savez, il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit...

Comme cette rumeur qui affirmait qu'il était un type extra et ordonné qui savait faire le ménage, la cuisine etc. Bon, pour la cuisine, il se débrouillait, il vivait seul depuis un moment (mais ses premiers plats, ils auraient dû goûter ses premiers plats tiens ! Des horreurs innommables et immangeables !). Le ménage, euh... moins. Certes, il avait ses manies (ah ça oui !) mais la propreté de sa maison n'en faisait pas vraiment partie. D'aspect extérieur, il était toujours propre, avec une tenue impeccable. Mais c'était facile quand on mettait toujours la même chose, et de toute façon le tissu de son uniforme Chuunin était anti-pli. S'il fallait qu'il touche un fer à repasser, ce serait la fin du monde (et de son appartement)... En parlant de celui-ci, il fallait qu'il sorte les poubelles à un moment ou à un autre... c'était ce qu'il se disait depuis trois mois déjà. Sa cuisine ne ressemblait plus à rien avec les tas d'immondices qui recouvraient le sol (il avait été blanc un jour, à ce qu'on lui avait dit). Sans parler de la vaisselle informe qui polluait l'évier (il n'en avait plus vu le fond depuis il ne savait plus quand, il se contentait de relaver toujours les mêmes plats utiles quotidiennement mais sans plus), du linge sale courant qui menaçait de s'abattre sur lui à chaque fois qu'il passait dans la salle de bain (pourquoi vous croyiez qu'il mettait toujours la même chose ?) et de ses affaires traînant un peu partout qui lui permettaient de s'entraîner à domicile en esquive des objets inanimés... Et malgré tout, il y avait encore des rêveurs qui croyaient qu'il était un mec extra ? Il leur en foutrait, des mecs extras, tiens...

- Ne soyez donc pas si modeste ! fit son interlocuteur avec gentillesse. Un homme tel que vous, voyons...

- Euh... oui ?

Des piaillements aigus vinrent ponctuer sa réponse. Les enfants réclamaient son attention. Les sales petites vermines, pas capables de s'occuper cinq minutes quand l'homme de sa vie lui parlait comme à une perle rare !

- Suzu, arrête de pleurer, je vais bien. Et toi Karasu, ne mets pas tes doigts dans la culotte de Mariko ! Suki, redescends de cet arbre, tu as le vertige je te rappelle, et je n'ai plus de pansement ! Pochi, ne mords pas le cadavre du brigand !

C'était sans fin. Il fonçait de droite à gauche pour remettre de l'ordre. Fort heureusement, les enfants avaient eu tellement peur en le voyant s'éloigner avec le géant qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé de la clairière, mais à présent ils se rattrapaient en courant partout. Et il n'avait même pas encore récupéré de son combat (et de son orgasme).

- Laissez, je m'en occupe, dit lentement son sauveur. Allez donc vous reposer un peu, vous l'avez bien mérité.

Et son Anbu s'était élancé pour ramener les démons qui composaient la génération suivante de Konoha. Iruka le regarda faire les yeux brillants d'une admiration non contenue. Qu'il attrape élégamment par la peau du cou Pochi (c'était le meilleur moyen), qu'il assène avec grâce par-ci par-là des claques bien senties et autres fessées en règle, qu'il coure après les quelques récalcitrants les plus rapides avec des pirouettes dignes d'une danse de salon... Ah, Anbu-sama...

- Euh... professeur ? fit la voix timide de Ruka, la fille la plus sage de la classe. Pourquoi vous bavez par terre ?

Son bel Anbu se dirigea alors vers lui, quatre gosses accrochés à divers endroits de son corps parfait. L'un d'eux tirait un peu trop fort sur son pantalon et avait par-là libéré un bout de hanche particulièrement délectable, et son haut qui avait été déchiré avec fureur par un autre laissait entrevoir un téton rose du meilleur effet.

Il s'évanouit de nouveau en poussant un petit cri ravi.

**xxxxx**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la troisième fois de cette fichue journée, ce fut à l'infirmerie de l'académie. Une jolie médico-nin était penchée sur lui et lui faisait un immense sourire. Il la connaissait, celle-là. C'était sa dernière conquête en date. Elle n'était pas enceinte (en tout cas pas à sa connaissance) mais elle rêvait de se trouver un gentil mari pour qu'il s'occupe de ses grands-parents gâteux, et il avait entendu dire qu'elle était la plus mauvaise cuisinière de tout le pays du Feu, au point que même un Akimichi avec l'estomac le plus endurci de son clan refusait de toucher à ce qu'elle préparait... non merci. Il lui rendit un sourire un peu crispé, et le regard heureux qu'elle lui lança alors lui donna la chair de poule.

- Dieu merci, vous êtes réveillé, Iruka ! J'étais si inquiète !

- Merci... euh... Ka... rako ?

Bon, elle jubilait, c'était donc qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Elle lui prit tendrement la main dans les siennes (Iruka retint un frisson d'horreur en la sentant la caresser doucement).

- S'il vous était arrivé quelque chose, je n'aurais pas pu le supporter !

Mais il lui était _déjà_ arrivé quelque chose, puisqu'il était à l'infirmerie. Et bon, c'était pas tout ça, mais il devait aller se changer. Et c'était _urgent_. Sa coquille commençait à être débordée (et ce n'était pas juste une façon de parler).

- Je suis désolée, mademoiselle Karako, mais il faut que... euh... j'aille m'occuper de mes élèves. Les pauvres petits, ils ont sûrement besoin de moi...

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas ! L'Anbu qui vous a emmené ici m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il les avait renvoyé chez eux sains et saufs !

L'Anbu ? _Son_ Anbu-sama ? Quelle galanterie, quelle gentillesse... quelle déception. Il s'était lamentablement raté deux fois de suite devant lui et il ne savait même pas comment il s'appelait...

- Ah, oui. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de lui demander son nom... le sauriez-vous, mademoiselle Karako ?

Et il lui fit un sourire doux qui avait la particularité de faire fondre n'importe qui, y compris le Sandaime (et de lui soutirer n'importe quelle faveur. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le tester sur Tsunade, ce serait pour quand il lui demanderait son augmentation). Karako n'avait aucune chance. Il pouvait la voir littéralement fondre sur place.

- Oh, il ne l'a pas dit, hélas. Mais je suis sûre qu'il vous recontactera ! Je veux dire, qui ne le ferait pas ? Il voulait prendre de vos nouvelles, en plus !

- Ah vraiment ?

Il réfléchit intensément. Bon, il allait donc repasser. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment dans ses vêtements sales. En plus, il lui fallait une bonne excuse pour mobiliser l'un des précieux lits de l'infirmerie. Son bras le tirait bien encore un peu, mais c'était rien, ça.

- Vous pourriez me rendre un service ? fit-il de sa voix la plus mielleuse.

Les yeux de Karako pétillèrent.

**xxxxx**

Kakashi remit paresseusement son rapport au ninja qui s'occupait des dossiers de mission. Celui-ci l'accepta sans poser de question ; il était à son poste depuis sept heures du matin, il n'allait pas faire du zèle... déjà qu'on était presque à la fermeture. Il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant la sonnerie de fin de journée. Kakashi était arrivé à point ; cinq minutes plus tard, son rapport aurait été refusé sans ménagement.

- Toujours en retard, à ce que je vois, fit la voix bourrue d'Asuma.

Le Jounin lui mit une tape amicale dans le dos qui faillit le projeter sur le mur d'en face. Il avait toujours eu une de ces poignes ! Kakashi se massa avec peine l'épaule endolorie qu'il avait frappé sans ménagement. Il possédait déjà assez de courbatures comme ça !

- Dis donc, t'es pas beau à voir, fit remarquer son ami. La mission a été rude ?

- Hein ? Ah non, elle ne m'a posée aucun problème. C'est le retour qui a été... difficile.

- Développe ?

- J'ai croisé le professeur Iruka qui était aux prises avec sept mercenaires.

- Ah je vois, tu l'as aidé et ces mercenaires t'ont rendu la vie dure.

- Pas du tout. Ca a duré deux minutes.

- Mais...

- Seulement après, Iruka était si mal en point que je me suis proposé de l'aider à mettre de l'ordre dans sa classe...

- Houlà... t'es suicidaire ou quoi, en ce moment ?

- Mouais... Il le fait bien tous les jours, le professeur Iruka...

- Oui mais là, tu parles de l'élite de Konoha ! Il le faut pour s'occuper tous les jours de ces... de ces...

Et il fut pris d'un tremblement intense qui lui fit lâcher la brindille qu'il avait entre les dents. Kakashi haussa un sourcil sceptique.

- T'exagères pas un peu ?

- Demande à Anko, si tu veux !

- Anko ?

Le hasard étant ce qu'il était, celle-ci passait justement rendre son rapport (et aucun membre de l'administration n'osait le lui refuser, car elle était bien capable de les envoyer à l'infirmerie pendant un mois s'ils lui offraient la moindre contrariété). Elle détourna les yeux d'un petit homme frêle qui attrapa en frissonnant le dossier fin qu'elle lui tendait.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-elle de sa voix la plus naturellement hostile.

Le petit homme de l'accueil se recroquevilla sur son siège, prêt à rendre l'âme.

- Anko, toi qui a été professeur d'académie pendant une semaine, tu penses quoi des gamins des petites classes ?

La réponse fut assez comique, dans un sens horrible et fascinant. La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ronds de la taille d'un pamplemousse ; le croassement d'horreur qu'elle eut peine à retenir rappela à Kakashi le cri d'agonie d'un lapin entre les griffes d'un renard particulièrement sadique et cruel. Elle claqua des dents ; l'Anbu put voir avec surprise au coin de ses yeux, deux fines gouttes tenter une percée... des larmes ? Anko ?

- La ferme ! s'écria-t-elle, paniquée. Je n'ai jamais été professeur d'académie !

- Mais si, souviens-toi cette fois où tu devais remplacer ta petite amie du moment, cette fille rousse avec deux belles paires de...

- JE N'AI JAMAIS ETE PROFESSEUR D'ACADEMIE ! UN POINT C'EST TOUT !

Et elle jeta sur lui une table, deux chaises et toutes les armes qu'elle avait dans sa besace. Asuma évita le gros des projectiles mais il fut cloué au sol par une bonne centaine de kunai qui retenaient ses vêtements et même ses sandales. Anko lui mit une lame acérée sous le nez.

- Je. N'ai. Jamais. Été. Professeur. D'académie, articula-t-elle, intraitable.

- Euh... ok.

Il n'avait plus qu'à s'incliner s'il ne voulait pas finir avec la peau en moins. Poussant un cri de rage teinté de désespoir, la jeune femme se releva et fila à travers la fenêtre en cassant le carreau. Asuma gémissait au sol en tentant de se défaire des armes qui le retenaient.

- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais demander de mutation à l'académie, fit avec effroi Kakashi en l'aidant à se libérer.

- Ok. Moi aussi.

- On n'en parle plus ?

- C'est d'accord. Ca te dit, un verre ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

**xxxxx**

Iruka avait fait le tour de l'académie (après être rentré chez lui pour prendre une douche et se changer, bien sûr). En vain. Personne ne semblait connaître l'identité de son bel Anbu. Pensez donc, des Anbu, il y en avait des dizaines au moins qui passaient et repassaient dans le village et aux alentours... Il pesta en silence. Le sort était décidément contre lui ! Il trouvait enfin l'homme de sa vie, qui lui offrait le plus bel orgasme de sa courte existence de Chuunin, et il se volatilisait sans qu'il ait un moyen de le contacter ! Si seulement il avait un indice, un début de nom ou de matricule... mais rien. C'était désespérant.

Il décida d'abandonner pour la journée. Quelle vie ! Et il devait encore corriger des copies en rentrant. Mais bon, ça ça pouvait attendre. Il décida de faire bonne mesure en se dirigeant d'un pas ferme et décidé au bar le plus fameux de Konoha. Il noierait sa peine dans le sake, il l'avait bien mérité ! Ah, Anbu-sama ! Il le retrouverait coûte que coûte, même si pour ça il devait retourner une par une les rues de Konoha et du pays du Feu ! Il était même prêt à mettre un avis de recherche s'il le fallait !

Ses pieds le menèrent d'eux-mêmes à « La ripaille », le bar à sake où il allait se saouler d'habitude. Le patron et les employés le connaissaient bien ; ils connaissaient d'ailleurs tous les professeurs de l'académie qui étaient leurs habitués du week-end. Mais voir le jeune Umino dès le mardi, c'était plutôt rare.

- Dure journée ? demanda Kon, le barman.

- M'en parle pas ! Sortie éducative dans la forêt.

- Ouch.

- Ouais. Sers-m'en un double, non un triple, bien serré.

- Ca marche. Et un triple on the rock, un !

**xxxxx**

- Et son cul... son cul ! Deux boules de glace réglisse avec son pantalon moulant. Ou deux bols de ramen, au choix. Aargh ! Ce que je donnerais pas pour avoir un cul pareil !

Il avait passé deux bonnes heures à noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, mais ça n'avait pas été très heureux à vrai dire... Iruka beuglait à présent à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait raté la chance de sa vie avec le plus beau spécimen mâle sur lequel il avait jamais bavé. Heureusement que les autres clients du bar étaient encore plus amochés que lui, sinon sa réputation en aurait pris un coup. Quant à ceux qui travaillaient là, ils l'avaient déjà vu faire pire... Comme la fois où il s'était mis à danser nu sur une table, un panier de fruits exotiques sur la tête. Ou la fois où il s'était mis à embrasser tous les hommes qui étaient à sa portée, et il avait fini par vomir sur Jiraiya qui passait par-là... Jiraiya qui avait d'ailleurs eu un superbe saignement de nez quand Iruka s'était mis peu après à se frotter sur lui en poussant des gémissements obscènes. C'était un hétéro de pure souche mais il fallait avouer que quand il s'y mettait (et qu'il avait un coup dans l'aile) le professeur Iruka pouvait se montrer particulièrement... persuasif. Heureusement pour l'ivrogne, le Sannin était quand même un gentleman sous ses airs de pervers fini et il l'avait gentiment raccompagné chez lui, sans rien lui faire de cochon soit-dit en passant... (Le vieux pervers l'avait regretté pendant des mois. Fichu sens de la chevalerie !).

- Pourquoi j'ai paaaas un beau cul ? se lamenta-t-il, en larmes. C'est pour ça que je me trouve pas de meeeeeeeccc !

Et il se mit à sangloter bruyamment, sous les soupirs exaspérés de Kon.

- Allons, allons, fit le barman en lui tapotant l'épaule, il faut pas dire ça...

- J'ai un cul tombaaaant !

- Mais non, mais non...

- Et... et... j'ai même pas de poitriiinneuh !

- Euh... Iruka, tu devrais vraiment envisager de rentrer tu crois pas ? Tu commences à dire des trucs bizarres là.

Mais le Chuunin continuait à sangloter à s'en fendre l'âme. Kon se gratta la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de ce poivrot-là ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser son poste, il était encore trop tôt, mais il fallait que quelqu'un s'occupe d'Iruka, il ne pouvait pas rester là...

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? fit une voix lente.

- Ah ! Kakashi ! Tu tombes bien !

Le Jounin prit une mine étonnée. Il venait de revenir d'un bon dîner bien arrosé avec Asuma et Kurenai (il avait laissé les deux amoureux roucouler en paix après le dessert) quand il avait entendu de la rue Iruka exprimer de vive voix sa détresse. Curieux, il était entré dans le bar, pour trouver le professeur à moitié évanoui, abruti qu'il était par les liqueurs qui avaient pénétré dans son organisme... Pour la troisième fois de la journée, il contempla la silhouette avachie d'Iruka. Ca commençait à devenir une habitude.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda-t-il, incrédule, à Kon (il se connaissaient depuis l'académie).

- Dure journée. Trop bu.

- Oh.

- Tu peux le ramener chez lui ? Moi je peux pas, j'ai mon boulot.

- Euh...

- Allez, quoi ! C'était pas toi qui m'avait dit que tu le trouvais mignon ?

- Euh... Si tu penses à ce que je pense, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Je suis pas...

- Le pervers le plus célèbre du coin après Jiraiya ?

Kakashi n'eut rien à redire à ça. Il contempla la forme d'Iruka qui avait fini par attraper une bouteille grand format de sake. Il la serrait à présent contre lui comme une grosse peluche. L'expression heureuse qu'il arborait sans pudeur n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'un vieil homme frustré abordant une très jeune fille à la sortie d'une école.

- Anbu-samaaaa, susurra-t-il à la bouteille en se frottant contre elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

- Va savoir. Il est comme ça depuis son onzième verre. Alors, tu le prends ?

Ce fut au tour de Kakashi de soupirer.

- Quand faut y aller...

Il l'attrapa, bouteille comprise, et le mit sans ménagement sur son épaule. Iruka se mit à entonner une vieille chanson sur la ménopause des hippopotames.

- Faut y aller, finit Kakashi en secouant la tête avec consternation.

**xxxxx**

Iruka se réveilla encore une fois avec une magnifique gueule de bois. Ca commençait à faire beaucoup. Il poussa un flot de jurons bien sentis. Et tant pis s'il y avait quelqu'un ! Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, surtout quand sa tête était la piste attitrée d'un concours de samba !

Il tâta sous lui pour tester le terrain. Du tissu doux, une masse molle... un coussin ? Il était empêtré dans des draps qui sentaient merveilleusement bon. Il ouvrit un oeil avec précaution. Il lui sembla reconnaître les environs.

Un instant, cette fissure dans le mur, ce paysage à travers la fenêtre... Mais oui, il était dans sa chambre ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivée ? Elle était... propre ! Plus de linge sale qui traînait, plus de piles de livres posées un peu partout, plus de tas de poussière de l'épaisseur d'une petite butte ! Et ça sentait bon le jasmin, et ça brillait, et la fenêtre était ouverte (il n'arrivait plus à la décoincer depuis que la crasse s'était accumulée devant le battant) !

Il passa dans les autres pièces de son appartement à une vitesse-éclair (forcément, il n'avait plus rien à esquiver !). Là, dans le salon, quelqu'un avait épousseté les meubles, nettoyé la crasse, enlevé tous les débris inutiles ! La cuisine avait un sol ! Un sol ! Il ne l'avait jamais vu ! Plus de poubelles, volatilisées ! Un évier qui scintillait en fraîcheur citron, une vaisselle qui séchait dans son bac en émettant des « plic-plic » dus aux gouttes d'eau pures qui traversaient la porcelaine ! Pareil pour les toilettes, le couloir d'entrée, son bureau où livres et parchemins étaient rangés à la place où ils auraient dû être ! Sa maison lui était devenue étrangère du jour au lendemain !

Abasourdi, il se laissa tomber dans le petit fauteuil gris de son salon, sa migraine complètement oubliée. Un miracle, c'était un miracle ! Il remarqua alors le petit bout de papier blanc posé sur sa table basse (tiens, elle était bleue... depuis quand ?). Une petite pierre joliment décorée était posée dessus pour l'empêcher de s'envoler ; Iruka s'en saisit et jeta un coup d'oeil curieux sur les mots qui y étaient inscrits.

L'écriture était fine, nette et élégante ; une légère odeur de jasmin se dégageait du message, semblable à celle qui flottait dans l'appartement. Iruka respira à fond le bout de papier avant de lire.

_**xxxxx**_

_Désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là à votre réveil, _ disait-il, _mais j'ai encore des choses à faire. J'espère que vous allez mieux depuis l'attaque d'hier. Je vous ai laissé avec mademoiselle Karako, je savais qu'elle prendrait soin de vous._

_Bon rétablissement,_

_Votre ami._

_P.S. : Je me suis permis de faire le ménage, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas._

_**xxxxx**_

Le « Anbu-sama » presque douloureux qu'il poussa à ce moment-là résonna dans une bonne partie de l'immeuble, faisant sursauter nombre de riverains et pleurer le bébé du cinquième étage (Iruka habitait au deuxième). Il serra sur son coeur le message de son bien-aimé Anbu, une expression doucereuse sur le visage, les yeux papillonnants d'extase et la bave s'écoulant doucement de ses lèvres tordues par un sourire grivois.

C'était décidé, Anbu-sama serait sien à tout prix, ou il ne s'appelait pas Iruka Umino !

_**A suivre...**_

**xxxxx**

**(1) **Bon d'habitude j'évite de mettre des suffixes japonais aux noms (on est français ou on l'est pas, quoi !) mais là ça ajoutait un côté tellement ridicule que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. En sachant que le -sama est l'une des plus hautes marques de respect qui soient en japonais.

**(2) **J'avoue, Iruka qui jouit sur place au contact de son bel Anbu, c'est tiré de ce manga de Yuki Yoshihara, _Darling_ (sorti en français chez Génération Comics) où une pauvre fille frigide rencontre l'homme de sa vie qui l'emmène au septième ciel en lui soufflant dessus, et elle s'évanouit la gourdasse. C'était euh... comment dire... trop... trop. J'ai bien aimé, en fait.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** **_Ah ! My Anbu_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto etc. Ca n'a pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois, à vrai dire...

**Avertissements :** **_Yaoi_** KakaIru, Iruka pas gentil et non, pas plein d'espoir et de joie... parce que franchement, vous avez déjà été prof vous ? J'en ai une comme coloc' et je peux vous dire que c'est pas la joie, vraiment pas... Veux surtout JAMAIS être prof.

Euh... et je m'excuse d'avance pour la personnalité... comment dire... bizarre de ce Iruka. J'en avais juste marre des Iruka parfaitement parfaits. Désolée.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : ** Mon dieu, c'est de plus en plus débile... Je sais pas quoi dire. On discutait avec ma coloc', elle adore ma fic, mon autre coloc' est intervenue aussi parce qu'on avait un moment d'attente dans le métro un soir qu'il était en panne, et ça a donné une partie des idées citées ici.

Pour ceux qui aiment malgré tout, remerciez les grèves à la fac contre le CPE, sans quoi cette fic n'aurait pas pu être tapée plus tôt par manque de temps ! (J'ai 3 fics _Naruto_ en cours et 2 fics _Hikaru no go_ que j'ai laissées en suspens pour l'instant, vous pensez...)

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 2 : Tu seras Anbu, mon fils !**

**xxxxx**

Iruka attrapa vivement la boulette de papier qui se dirigeait vers ses cheveux. Elle était recouverte de colle forte fraîche, bien sûr. Il mettait toujours des gants en classe, il était prévenu depuis son premier jour à l'académie. Quel cauchemar, ce premier jour. Il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie comme la pire journée de toute sa courte existence. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de partir en mission depuis et d'être enlevé pour être torturé ; les pauvres hères qui voulaient lui soutirer des informations n'avaient pas compté avec le fait qu'il était professeur d'académie en temps normal... Ils ne purent rien obtenir de lui et en plus, à chaque point de torture qu'ils essayaient, Iruka leur racontait une anecdote sur ses journées de cours... L'ennemi l'avait relâché au bout de deux heures et s'était rendu aux forces de Konoha en pleurant, en les suppliant de les éloigner le plus possible du professeur et surtout de ses élèves qu'Iruka avait menacé de lancer sur eux si jamais ils continuaient leurs méfaits... Ce jour-là, le Chuunin avait reçu une médaille du mérite et la reconnaissance du village du coin qui était continuellement la cible des pillages de ces brigands. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si les rumeurs sur lui n'étaient pas parties de cette mission...

Il enleva le gant de sa main gauche (celui qui avait servi à attraper la boulette qui y était maintenant irrémédiablement accrochée sans espoir de la décoller) et le jeta à la poubelle. Puis il sortit un autre de sa poche et le mit. Tout ça sans se retourner du tableau sur lequel il écrivait la dernière leçon.

- Makoto, une heure de colle après les cours. Tu viendras me voir à la fin de la classe.

Et il se replongea dans ses pensées, toutes entières dirigées vers un certain Anbu de ses rêves qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il le retrouverait !

Trois heures plus tard, juste avant que la cloche ne sonne la fin des cours, il fit une annonce qui laissa ses élèves abrutis. Enfin, un peu plus que d'habitude.

- Votre attention ! Pochi, si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu sortir en laissant Sugoimaru prendre ta place ! Reviens t'asseoir tout de suite !

Il mit un peu de temps à remettre de l'ordre, mais il avait l'habitude. Lorsque le calme se fit enfin, il reprit la parole.

- Je dois vous dire que pour raisons personnelles, je serai absent pour au moins une à deux semaines. Un autre professeur me remplacera. J'espère que vous serez gentils avec lui et l'aiderez à s'intégrer facilement.

Autrement dit, ne le tuez pas avant que je revienne, bande de petites vermines. Il se souvenait encore du jour où cette pauvre Anko avait voulu en tout bien tout honneur remplacer Jyan, la jolie rousse lesbienne de la classe 3, afin de mieux la mettre dans sa poche. Anko était réputée pour être une ninja entraînée qui pouvait faire face à toute les épreuves ; mais apparemment une classe d'académie dans toute la force et la vigueur de sa jeunesse n'en faisait pas partie (et contrairement aux idées reçues il n'avait pas Gai en horreur, au contraire ; ils s'entendaient même plutôt bien et faisaient des concours de beuverie les soirs de week-end quand le Jounin était libre. Le score était à ce jour à quarante-neuf pour Gai et cinquante pour Iruka). En tout cas, la jeune femme avait dû prendre un mois de repos et de visites chez le psy... Tout ça pour qu'elle fasse un blocage sur sa semaine passée à enseigner à l'académie. Et elle avait perdu toutes ses chances avec Jyan. Ce que c'était que de se vanter d'être la butch lesbienne la plus populaire du coin !

En parlant de Jyan, il fallait qu'il lui demande si elle pouvait lui conseiller une bonne poire qui n'avait jamais entendu parler des traitements inhumains qu'on imposait aux professeurs pour le remplacer... Ou alors il demanderait à l'une de ses innombrables admiratrices. Jyan le faisait bien tout le temps, elle. Elle recrutait parmi les subordonnées du fan-club dont elle était la présidente, et il savait qu'elles étaient nombreuses, une kunoichi suffisamment puissante et désireuse de recevoir le « cadeau » que leur chef proposait en échange... En l'occurrence un objet ayant appartenu au célèbre et merveilleux Iruka Umino, le sujet de leurs convoitises, le parti de leurs rêves, leur modèle dans la vie et dans le coeur...

Le problème, s'il demandait à la jeune femme, c'était qu'elle voudrait une compensation, comme le récit de ses dernières aventures sexuelles (qu'il forgeait toujours au fur et à mesure, rien n'était vrai mais cela semblait suffire à son amie) ou une mèche de ses cheveux qu'elle vénérerait comme une relique d'un dieu ancien... Iruka ne la comprendrait décidément jamais. Elle le connaissait bien, pourtant, alors pourquoi continuait-elle à le traiter comme n'importe laquelle de ses fans en furie ? C'était pour alimenter le club, qu'elle disait. N'importe quoi ! Il n'avait jamais demandé à être l'icône d'un fan-club de femmes en chaleur folles de lui !

Il se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires et laissa ses élèves en plan. Il les voyait déjà comploter en douce pour rendre la vie insupportable à son remplaçant, histoire que le professeur Iruka revienne plus vite... Ils ne faisaient pas de cadeau à leur maître, mais au fond ils l'adoraient et n'auraient voulu en changer pour rien au monde. L'imposteur qui prendrait sa place le regretterait, foi d'aspirants ninja ! Iruka plaignit d'avance son remplaçant, mais il avait une mission de la plus haute importance à remplir. Il devait trouver son Anbu-sama !

- Iruka ! fit la voix ravie de Karako lorsqu'il fut arrivé à la salle des missions. Je suis là !

La jeune femme faisait de grands gestes et arborait une expression heureuse digne d'une jeune mariée. Plusieurs personnes, notamment les femmes, lui lancèrent un regard hostile. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, à cette gourdasse, de scander ainsi le nom de leur idole ? De quel droit elle s'appropriait l'honneur de fréquenter le célibataire le plus prisé de Konoha ? Pour faire bonne mesure (et surtout voir la mine dépitée de ses admiratrices), Iruka fit un immense sourire à la médico-nin qui la fit défaillir. Derrière elle, un Anbu gigantesque avec une formidable coupe afro la retint en riant.

- Holà, tout doux, petite soeur. C'est lui, le type dont tu m'as parlée ? Le Chuunin qui veut devenir Anbu ?

- Aaaah... Professeur Iruka... susurra-t-elle, les yeux papillonnants.

- Ouais. C'est lui.

Iruka s'inclina bien bas devant l'Anbu, qui mit d'une pichenette sa soeur sur un banc. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux son bel ami. Le géant fit signe à Iruka de le suivre, et ils passèrent dans une salle privée à l'abri des regards. Karako parut déçue mais elle ne les accompagna pas.

- Je suis Iruka Umino, Chuunin et professeur d'académie, fit poliment celui-ci une fois qu'ils furent seuls. Heureux de vous rencontrer.

L'Anbu parut considérer l'homme en face de lui. Il secoua la tête.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ma Karako vous trouve, mais bon... on doit laisser sa chance à la jeunesse ! Même si ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de la section de prendre des Chuunin séducteurs qui profitent de la naïveté de jeunes filles pour demander à passer l'examen...

- Ce n'est pas...

- Je blague, bien sûr ! fit la voix bourrue de son interlocuteur. J'ai déjà eu vent de vos exploits, professeur Iruka Umino !

Et il enleva son masque. Son visage était assez avenant, mais Iruka put voir qu'en plus de sa coupe afro, il avait des sourcils épais comme des crayons gras. Il leva le pouce en signe de victoire et le sourire éclatant qu'il envoya au Chuunin faillit l'aveugler. Il avait déjà vu ce sourire...

- Juste une question, vous ne seriez pas un proche de Gai Maito, par le plus grand des hasards ? fit Iruka en se frottant les yeux.

- OUI ! C'est mon cher cousin. Il m'a d'ailleurs dit beaucoup de bien de vous.

- Sans blague ?

Et mince. Il ne savait pas que le nom de famille de Karako était Maito, sinon vous pensez bien qu'il ne lui aurait jamais demandé son aide (elle lui avait dit pour l'impressionner que son frère aîné était un examinateur chez les Anbu, et il avait sauté sur l'occasion). D'ailleurs, comment ça se faisait qu'elle soit si jolie ? Les sourcils épais, le caractère flamboyant et tout ça, ça n'atteignait que les mâles de la famille, ou quoi ? Ou alors elle se rasait ou s'arrachait les poils des sourcils ? Ca devait faire mal, dans le dernier cas. Et il y aurait de quoi ruiner un tapis de salon entier, mieux que les poils de chat ! Mais elle était quand même plutôt gentille et douce... Avait-elle une double personnalité comme lui ? Il fallait qu'il pense à demander à son frère. Mais pas tout de suite. D'abord, remettre ses yeux de la décharge lumineuse qu'il venait de recevoir de plein fouet.

- Que ma petite soeur chérie soit amoureuse de vous, cela prouve encore du bon goût de notre illustre famille ! Les Maito sont sans nul doute possible, les plus grands esthètes de Konoha !

Et ce hurlant, il fit une pose aérodynamique (c'était le premier mot qui surgit dans la tête d'Iruka, mais ça c'était parce qu'il avait trop fréquenté Gai). Un superbe coucher de soleil agrémenté d'une falaise sur lequel se trouvait l'homme à la coupe afro, la mer s'écrasant dessus en vagues violentes et déchaînées, formait le fond de cette image pleine de jeunesse et de fougue (encore une fois, merci à Gai pour les allusions farfelues !).

- Et vous vous appelez ? fit un Iruka un peu las.

- Oh ! Pardonnez mon impolitesse, s'écria son vis-à-vis, enfin sorti de sa falaise (il devait être un expert en genjutsu, ou alors c'était une technique spéciale du clan Maito, peut-être ?). Mon nom est puissant comme le roc qui forme la montagne ! Je suis Buroku Maito !

Et il fit une autre pose, à base de mont Fuji et de démons,cette fois. Iruka lui fit un sourire crispé.

- Mais assez tergiversé, fit Buroku en se calmant et en remettant son masque, je dois t'inscrire à l'examen. Tu permets que je te tutoie à présent ? Nous sommes une grande famille, après tout, chez les Anbu ! Et tu peux le faire aussi autant que tu veux !

Iruka ne trouvait rien à y redire. Buroku lui tendit une bête feuille où il devait inscrire les informations à son sujet. Cela lui prit une minute, il signa la décharge habituelle en cas de décès accidentel ou d'infirmité à vie, et l'Anbu le mena à un panneau secret au fond de la salle à travers lequel ils passèrent sans se hâter. Karako aurait sans doute à attendre encore longtemps son beau Chuunin à l'extérieur de la salle. Les deux hommes avaient complètement oublié l'existence de la jeune femme, y compris son frère qui tremblait d'émotion de savoir qu'un nouvel ami allait peut-être rejoindre leurs rangs !

- Au fait, lorsque nous serons arrivés, il faudra que tu m'appelles par mon pseudonyme d'Anbu. Chacun d'entre nous en a un, c'est la règle.

- Ah ? Et quel est ton nom ?

- Un nom qui reflète bien mon illustre personne, fit l'Anbu avec fierté. C'est d'ailleurs moi qui le choisis à chaque arrivée d'une nouvelle recrue. Un nom magnifique et recherché, qui prend en compte la personnalité, les goûts et les capacités de ce compagnon qui rejoint les rangs inébranlables de la section spéciale ! Un nom puissant, beau, et jeune !

Il était encore parti dans son délire. Le couloir sombre dans lequel ils s'étaient engagés se mit à briller comme dans une discothèque, de multiples reflets colorés bougeaient sur les murs et Iruka eut même l'impression d'entendre une musique rythmée...

- C'est pour ça que mon nom est L'Disco !

- L'Disco ? fit Iruka avec consternation en se grattant la tête. Mais c'est pas un nom, ça !

Puis il comprit soudain, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussi ronds que l'objet sous-entendu dans le nom de son compagnon. Il réfréna un cri d'horreur.

- L'Anbu L'Disco ! C'est... c'est...

- Ahurissant, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je te trouverai bien un nom approprié quand je te verrais à l'action !

Et il partit d'un rire dément qui se répercuta autour d'eux. Iruka s'était arrêté et se prenait la tête entre les mains.

- Non, gémit-il, je veux plus être Anbu...

Mais il le fallait. L'homme de sa vie l'attendait. Il pouvait se dire que ce n'était juste qu'une épreuve sur la route sinueuse de la complétion de leur amour...

Mais n'empêche, quel nom pourri ! Il n'y avait pas idée d'avoir aussi peu de goût !

**xxxxx**

Iruka se frotta les épaules avec douleur. Il avait fini la veille de passer la première partie de l'épreuve et il regrettait plus que jamais sa décision. Il fallait que son Anbu en vaille la peine ! Mais c'était tellement dur...

Le problème ne venait pas des épreuves physiques. Il en avait vu d'autres en tant que Chuunin et surtout professeur d'académie. La résistance, les coups, la souffrance intense d'une journée entière passée à garder les pires garnements de l'histoire de Konoha, il connaissait. Quand ces mêmes sales gosses mettaient en danger sa santé physique, il n'avait aucun problème. Il pouvait survivre à ça, il était rodé (même s'il connaissait plus d'un professeur qui avait dû prendre une retraite anticipée à cause d'un membre ou deux en moins). Bon, il y avait aussi la robustesse de leur esprit et de leur vocation, mais si les jeunes professeurs arrivaient à tenir leur première journée ils étaient capables de faire face aux pires expériences et tortures psychologiques. Plus d'un était d'ailleurs devenu Anbu par la suite, c'est pourquoi son inscription n'était pas si inhabituelle. Mais... ça !

Il avait revu son bel Anbu ! Bon, d'accord, juste de loin au début de l'épreuve alors qu'il passait dire bonjour à L'Disco, mais quand même ! A cause de la distraction provoquée par sa subite et sublime apparition dans un nuage scintillant de fumée brillante, des éclats d'étoiles flottant autour de sa magnifique silhouette et un choeur d'angelots en musique de fond (en réalité, il s'était contenté d'arriver en marchant dans la clairière de test, toussant pour signaler son arrivée), Iruka n'avait pas vu la boule disco géante lui foncer sur la gueule. L'Disco voulait tester ses réflexes et sa résistance en lui envoyant des projectiles divers (et étranges. Il avait eu droit juste avant à un mouton vivant, un raz-de-marée de balles de tennis lancées avec vigueur et une boule de neige). Le Chuunin s'était retrouvé sous six-cents cinq kilogrammes et sept-cents cinquante huit grammes de boule clignotante qui jouait « Stayin' Alive » avec un rythme effréné digne des plus grandes compilations des années soixante-dix. L'Disco lui avait bien dit que les couleurs reflétées sur lui par la boule avaient été du meilleur effet sur son visage inconscient constipé par la douleur, mais n'empêche... Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il voyait son bel Anbu, il finissait toujours immanquablement dans les vapes ? Il ne pouvait pas espérer le draguer si à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui parler pour l'impressionner avec son esprit brillant et son amour démesuré, il était sur le point de partir pour un monde meilleur ! Et puis ce n'était pas vrai ! Aucun monde soit-disant meilleur ne valait son Anbu-sama !

- Professeur Iruka ? fit une voix familière qui le fit sursauter.

- Kakashi !

C'était bien le ninja pervers, en effet. Iruka le regarda avec suspicion. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'ancien professeur de l'équipe Sept l'abordait sur le chemin de l'académie. Jamais, en fait. Il connaissait très mal le Jounin malgré le lien qu'il avait eu avec Naruto ; mais selon les dires de ce dernier, ce n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un de fréquentable... Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette façon de sourire derrière son masque ? On ne voyait pas son visage mais pourtant, on arrivait facilement à deviner le sourire pervers derrière le bout de tissu qu'il avait monté sur sa bouche... Iruka retint difficilement un frémissement de dégoût. Ce type était tellement bizarre ! Gai lui avait raconté des histoires à son sujet, des histoires particulièrement répugnantes... Il pressa le pas.

- Eh, attendez un peu, professeur ! fit le Jounin en le suivant.

Iruka s'arrêta par politesse, mais n'importe qui pouvait voir qu'il était crispé. Il fit un sourire forcé à son interlocuteur. Kakashi n'y fit pas attention et se planta nonchalamment devant lui, au vu de tous les passants qui commençaient d'ailleurs à murmurer. Qu'est-ce que le pervers numéro deux de Konoha voulait à ce cher professeur Iruka ? Certains des habitants étaient sur le qui-vive, prêt à bondir au moindre signe d'hostilité du Jounin envers Iruka. Ce dernier se dit que sa réputation prenait des proportions inquiétantes. Mais qu'est-ce que Jyan avait encore inventé à son sujet ? Elle jurait de ne pas être à l'origine des premières rumeurs mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'alimenter le flot de on-dits sur le jeune homme, faisant progressivement de lui un surhomme... ou une jouvencelle en continuelle détresse, au choix (il était dépité d'admettre que c'était le cas la plupart du temps, mais là on sortait du sujet). Il en avait un peu marre, en fait, mais c'était bien pratique quand il avait une tonne de devoirs à corriger, il pouvait les refiler au premier crétin qui passait, il serait heureux de rendre service au gentil professeur... C'était pourquoi il n'avait pas trop réfréné les agissements exagérés de sa collègue. Et dans la situation actuelle, il était bien content de savoir qu'on viendrait le sortir des griffes de Kakashi si jamais le pervers avait une idée bizarre derrière la tête...

- Je viens d'apprendre que vous vous êtes inscrit au concours d'entrée des Anbu, fit mielleusement son vis-à-vis, d'une voix tellement basse qu'il était sûr que seuls Kakashi et lui l'avaient entendue. C'est un peu... soudain de votre part, non ?

- Cela vous pose un problème ? fit Iruka avec un peu plus d'agressivité qu'il n'aurait voulu donner à sa voix.

- Pas vraiment, mais je ne pense pas que Naruto serait très heureux de savoir en revenant que son professeur favori s'est tué en mission dangereuse, seulement parce qu'il se croyait assez fort pour être ce qu'il n'est pas.

A la bonne heure, il l'insultait à présent. Iruka lui jeta un regard froid.

- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un type qui passe ses journées à lire _Le Paradis du Batifolage_. Si vous me le permettez, maintenant, _professeur_(et il mit tout le mépris qu'il pouvait dans ce mot), j'ai encore des épreuves à passer, et je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard.

D'un geste qu'il espérait digne et hautain, il se détourna et continua son chemin. Kakashi le regarda s'éloigner en se grattant la tête.

- Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre ce type, se dit le ninja copieur avec consternation. Enfin, Naruto et Sakura seraient tristes s'il lui arrivait quelque chose...

Et il partit lui aussi en direction de la clairière d'entraînement secrète des Anbu (qui ne l'était pas tant que ça, en tout cas pas plus que le village de Konoha n'était caché, mais c'était la tradition de mettre « secret » et « caché » à toutes les sauces dans le coin quand on parlait de ninja). Il avait une faveur à demander à L'Disco.

**xxxxx**

- Félicitation, Iruka ! Tu as passé le dernier test avec brio ! fit bruyamment L'Disco en lançant des feux d'artifices multicolores et en faisant jouer un orchestre de parade derrière lui, et la clairière devint un lieu de fête.

Iruka attendit patiemment qu'il eut fini avec sa démonstration de joie. Comme si ça avait été bien difficile, tiens. Le Chuunin se demanda si L'Disco n'avait pas rendu les épreuves plus faciles pour que le grand amour de sa petite soeur fasse au plus vite partie de la grande famille des Anbu. Ou peut-être pas. Après tout, ça ressemblait bien à un héritier de la famille Maito de donner comme test une séance intensive de DDR et de ParaPara version longue sur les hits disco du siècle. **(1)**

Le Chuunin n'avait aucun mérite, puisqu'il y avait déjà eu droit. L'année précédente, ses élèves avaient tenu à fêter son anniversaire dans une salle de jeu (ils l'avaient assommé et avaient traîné son corps jusqu'à la borne d'arcade), et il avait dû danser toute la journée avec eux. S'il avait eu du mal au début, il était vite devenu un expert grâce à l'agilité et la résistance qu'il avait développés en gardant ces garnements. Et il n'allait surtout pas rater une occasion de les ridiculiser devant leurs copains, tiens ! Sales gosses ! Il les épuiserait au jeu, ça leur apprendrait à lui rendre la vie insupportable !

Iruka les avait tous battus à plate couture les uns après les autres, et après il s'était attaqué à leurs aînés qui avaient voulu essayer (et dont il reconnaissait certains, ils avaient été dans sa classe aussi les années précédentes !). Il leur avait fait avaler leurs insolences passées ! Et ça lui avait fait tellement de bien, même si suite à cette histoire il s'était encore récolté une réputation surfaite, celui de dieu du DDR et de la Parapara. Mais il n'aurait jamais réussi sans sa hargne vis-à-vis de ces vermines sur pattes !

- Euh... Iruka ? fit avec inquiétude L'Disco qui voyait son compagnon s'enflammer tout seul au souvenir de cette journée. Tu vas bien ?

- Hum, et Iruka se reprit et remit son sourire doux (L'Disco fit un sourire gaga qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de sa soeur). Oui, j'étais juste... en train d'exprimer ma joie profonde. Et maintenant, quelle est la dernière épreuve ?

L'Disco fit le V de la victoire avec ses doigts. Iruka s'attendait au pire.

- Une mission sur le terrain !

- Hein ?

- En fait ce n'est pas vraiment une épreuve, parce qu'officiellement tu es Anbu ! Félicitation !

Iruka ouvrit de grands yeux.

- C'est vrai ? Mais alors pourquoi tu as dit...

- Et bien, le coupa son supérieur, il faut qu'on voie à ta première mission si tu es capable de suivre les autres... On confie les petits nouveaux à une équipe standard, ils partent en mission et si tout se passe bien, tu auras le droit d'être un membre à part entière de ton groupe ! Super, non ?

Super ? C'était bien plus que ça ! Il serra les poings et prit un air déterminé. Il ferait tout pour réussir cette mission, il s'intègrerait, il deviendrait le meilleur Anbu que cette terre ait jamais portée, et surtout il retrouverait son Anbu-sama et le prendrait sur place, parce que foi d'Iruka, il avait la libido toute émoustillée par ces épreuves stupides et il en avait trop marre et il verrait de quoi il était capable, Anbu-sama ! Fougue et jeunesse, son cul ! Les missions n'étaient pas les seules situations dans lesquelles il savait se montrer téméraire et vigoureux !

- Euh... Iruka ? Y'a quelqu'un ?

L'Disco commençait sérieusement à se demander si les Umino n'étaient pas affiliés aux Maito, avec ce feu brûlant qui était apparu soudainement dans le dos de son camarade... Enfin, quelle importance ? Le lendemain serait un autre jour, et il avait hâte de voir ce que valait la nouvelle recrue sur le terrain ! Oui, il avait hâte de savoir pourquoi Kakashi en personne avait demandé à ce qu'Iruka fasse partie de son groupe dans la prochaine mission !

Avec détermination, il décida de suivre le nouvel Anbu dans son mouvement, en lançant une technique spéciale qu'il avait appelée « La Technique de L'Explosion Virile de la Joie Pure de l'Amitié », et qui consistait en une danse effrénée sur fond de musique motivante, projection d'une boule disco très haut dans les airs et explosion de celle-ci en émettant une cacophonie de sons et une onde de choc lumineuse de toutes les couleurs.

Ce jour-là et les suivants, une rumeur courut dans le pays du Feu qu'un voisin avait lancé une bombe atomique sur le village caché de Konoha.

**xxxxx**

- Et donc voici tes camarades. L'Anbu Chincoin, l'Anbu Tei et le médico-nin de l'équipe, l'Anbu Lance. Les gars, dites bonjour au nouveau.

Les trois hommes saluèrent poliment le Chuunin. Selon la règle, ils portaient tous leurs masques, même Iruka. Ce dernier avait enfilé l'uniforme traditionnel des Anbu et avait suivi L'Disco jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous avec sa nouvelle équipe. Il avait été un peu nerveux, à vrai dire ; ces gens seraient ceux qui décideraient de son intégration finale à la section spéciale... Il voulait surtout faire bonne impression, mais sa nervosité avait pris le dessus et il était arrivé devant eux le corps complètement paralysé. Jusqu'à ce que L'Disco le présente et lui annonce leurs noms.

- Enchanté, finit-il par dire, mais il n'osait pas les regarder par crainte d'éclater de rire.

- Bon, et bien puisque vous voilà présentés, je vous laisse, la jeunesse !

Et L'Disco disparut dans un nuage de fumée rose. Restés seuls, les membres du groupe se toisèrent du regard avec curiosité.

- Tu peux y aller, tu sais, fit gentiment la voix de Lance.

- Pardon ?

- Rire, continua Tei qui possédait une voix grave. C'est normal, ça arrive toujours. Fichu L'Disco et ses goûts de chiotte !

Iruka leur fit un sourire, mais il se souvint qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le voir à travers son masque. Mince. Sa technique spéciale ne marcherait donc pas sur eux. Il les observa un peu plus attentivement. Lance avait une taille moyenne et des cheveux châtains courts, rien de bien significatif pour reconnaître son identité. Tei était plus grand et plus trapu, les cheveux noirs mi-longs retenus par un élastique, et ses bras étaient épais comme des bûches. Quant à Chincoin, il était plus frêle que ses compagnons et ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient derrière lui comme une cape.

- On t'explique les règles, fit ce dernier. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, chacun de nous a un nom de code donné par L'Disco. Jusqu'à la fin de cette mission, tu n'en auras pas, mais tu ne dois pas non plus nous révéler ta véritable identité. Pour faire simple, on va t'appeler Petit, ne te fâche pas, c'est juste une formalité. Tous les nouveaux y ont droit. Tu feras ce qu'on te dit, et à la fin, si tu es encore en vie, on te dira si tu as réussi et L'Disco te donnera un nom, signe que tu fais entièrement partie de la section spéciale. Compris ?

Iruka hocha la tête.

- Bon, maintenant, si notre chef pouvait arriver...

- Votre chef ? fit Iruka avec surprise. Nous ne sommes pas au complet ?

Lance secoua la tête. Tei émit un ricanement.

- Non, il est toujours en retard. Il est...

- Tu médis encore sur mon dos ? fit alors une voix chaude qu'Iruka reconnut immédiatement, une voix qui le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête.

Il se retourna, et son Anbu était là, splendide dans la lumière du matin, un peu de rosée coulant de ses cheveux qui brillaient au soleil, et sa pose sensuelle lui donna des bouffées de chaleur.

- Pas trop tôt ! s'écria Chincoin. T'es en retard !

- Bah, j'ai dû sauver un petit chat des griffes d'une vieille en furie et...

- MENSONGES ! hurlèrent Chincoin et Tei en pointant chacun un doigt accusateur en direction de leur chef.

Lance se mit à rire, et son Anbu secoua la tête. Son masque de chien semblait émettre une expression coquine qui ravit le coeur d'Iruka.

- C'est merveilleux, fit-il en joignant les mains, la voix rêveuse. Quel courage !

Les quatre autres hommes, son Anbu compris, se tournèrent vers lui avec un sentiment commun de surprise.

- Euh... merci, dit le dernier venu avec hésitation.

Chincoin lui adressa un regard noir (enfin il essaya, mais avec les yeux cachés derrière un masque c'était pas évident...) et Tei poussa un grognement méprisant.

- Bon, puisque nous sommes tous là, même les _retardataires_, fit Chincoin en insistant sur « retardataires », nous pouvons commencer la mission. Petit, et il se tourna vers Iruka, voici notre chef, l'Anbu Relaribaude.

Iruka sortit définitivement de sa torpeur.

- L'Anbu QUOI !

**xxxxx**

La mission était simple. Ils devaient éliminer un tyran auto-proclamé qui asservissait les habitants de sa région, dans le sud-est du pays du Feu. Une mission de routine pour des Anbu ; néanmoins, Relaribaude avait tenu à ce qu'ils prennent un maximum de précautions. Si sa réserve inhabituelle étonnèrent ses camarades, ils n'en dirent pas un mot et obéirent sans rechigner à ses ordres. Quant à Iruka, il était aux anges. Il se trouvait dans la même équipe que son Anbu, dès le départ ! Il espérait seulement que son attirance pour lui ne le desservirait pas, ce serait bête d'échouer l'examen si près du but à cause d'un stupide problème de manque de concentration... Et mince, il n'y arriverait pas ! Pas quand son Anbu avait insisté pour qu'il reste près de lui !

Il repensa à son nom. Relaribaude. Associé à son titre, c'était bien le nom le plus ridicule qu'il ait entendu jusque-là. Mais bon, personne n'était parfait, n'est-ce pas ? Le problème, c'était que ce nom avait été donné par L'Disco... et que ce dernier avait bien précisé qu'il nommait ses compagnons selon « la personnalité, les goûts et les capacités » du porteur. Alors, ça voulait dire que son Anbu était... non, il ne voulait pas l'envisager ni le dire, c'était une telle infamie... qu'il était... _un hétérosexuel exclusif_ ? C'était une éventualité à laquelle il n'avait même pas pensé, mais elle était si abominable ! L'homme de ses rêves, hétéro ? Non ! Il allait changer ça ! Relaribaude était à lui ! Il ferait tout pour changer son nom en Reliruka !

Du côté de la mission, tout se passa comme prévu. Chincoin, Tei et Lance avaient fait place nette en arrivant au repaire de l'ennemi. Relaribaude et lui s'étaient précipités pour tuer leur chef, mais celui-ci s'était déjà suicidé pour éviter de mourir de la main de l'envahisseur, en avalant une pleine jarre de wasabi.**(2)** C'en était presque décevant. Ils rentrèrent sans tarder, et à la fin des trois jours qu'ils avaient mis Iruka comparaissait devant un L'Disco ravi.

- Iruka ! Félicitation ! fit-il en le voyant arriver à son bureau, les vêtements sales. Tout s'est bien passé !

- Mouais, grogna le Chuunin.

Un peu trop bien, en fait. Il n'avait tout bonnement servi à rien. Chaque fois qu'il avait eu une occasion de prouver sa valeur, lorsqu'un ennemi l'attaquait par exemple, Relaribaude était intervenu et avait tué d'un coup net la menace. Il était heureux que son Anbu fasse autant attention à lui, mais comment lui montrer qu'il ferait le petit ami idéal s'il s'ingéniait à étouffer ses hauts faits d'action ? Après tout, il n'était pas doué du tout pour les travaux ménagers, sa cuisine était mangeable, sans plus, son caractère n'était pas des plus fameux et quant à son expérience sexuelle quasi-inexistante... Bien sûr, il y avait les rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet, mais s'il voulait avoir une relation durable les rumeurs de fans en délire c'était pas très consistant quand même...

- Allons, ne fais pas cette tête, puisque tu es accepté !

- Oui... je suppose que tu as raison, répondit-il avec un petit sourire plus optimiste.

Au moins, il pourrait être aux côtés de son Anbu ! Il aurait bien le temps de le séduire durant les innombrables missions qu'ils partageraient ! Après tout, quoi de mieux pour réunir deux êtres que le danger et l'adversité ?

- Le problème, continua L'Disco sur un ton d'excuse qui alarma Iruka, c'est que nous n'avons plus de place nulle part pour un nouveau...

- Comment ça ?

- Ben tu vois, nous avons des quotas ici dans la section spéciale... J'avais accepté que tu t'inscrives au concours pour faire plaisir à Karako et parce que je pensais que l'Anbu Tantrin, qui avait été grièvement blessé au cours d'une mission précédente, ne s'en relèverais pas... Mais apparemment je l'avais sous-estimé, et il s'est réveillé hier. Il se porte comme un charme. Désolé.

La mine que tira Iruka le fit grincer des dents, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire. Le Chuunin restait comme paralysé sur place. Tous ces efforts, réduits à néant ! Ce fut à ce moment que Relaribaude entra. Super, c'était la totale ! Et Iruka qui se faisait une joie de lui annoncer qu'ils iraient ensemble combattre l'adversité pour la gloire de Konoha !

- Je sais ! s'écria alors un L'Disco émerveillé. Je n'ai qu'à te mettre en réserve ! Ca ne s'est jamais fait, mais je suppose qu'on peut faire une exception. Quant à ton nom... Oui, c'est parfait ! Tu seras l'Anbu Chtrou !

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Trop d'émotions (et d'humiliations). Iruka s'évanouit. Il fut rattrapé par Relaribaude avant que son corps ne touche terre.

**xxxxx**

- Je suis une meeeeerdeeeuh ! pleura un Iruka déjà passablement amoché.

Il s'était de nouveau réveillé chez lui, avec un petit mot gentil d'encouragement de la part de Relaribaude, mais même cela ne suffit pas à lui remonter le moral. Et en plus, son bel Anbu l'avait encore vu perdre conscience, il devait en avoir marre de le ramener chez lui ! Chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, Iruka gâchait tout ! Du coup, comme à chaque fois qu'il était déprimé, il était parti se saouler la gueule. Mais pas à « La Ripaille ». Il connaissait trop de gens là-bas et il était plutôt d'humeur à rester seul. Il s'était donc dirigé d'un pas alerte vers un nouveau bar qui venait d'ouvrir dans les quartiers chauds de Konoha et qui s'appelait « Hatin ». Encore un mauvais jeu de mots. Cela lui convenait bien, tiens.

Il avait commandé les alcools les plus forts de la carte et les avait sifflé comme s'il s'agissait de petit-lait. Et il en avait redemandé. Tout ça en racontant à qui voulait l'entendre ses malheurs (avec l'embellissement habituel d'un poivrot endurci et la verve d'un amateur de lettres qui avait du mal à tenir sur ses deux jambes). Il chantait, aussi. De vieilles chansons que n'auraient pas dédaignées les habitants de la maison de retraite du coin, ou des chansons bizarres qui parlaient de robots chevaliers à la rose qui étaient plus forts que les anges de la mort, ou d'oranges qui fermaient les yeux et découvraient le merveilleux.**(3)** Personne n'y comprenait rien, mais cela convenait à Iruka qui continuait sans se soucier des regards en coin que lui jetaient les employés du bar.

Pourtant, à son insu, il était observé à une distance raisonnable par deux compères secrètement drapés dans des capes noires serties de nuages rouges. Une table un peu à l'écart et surtout dissimulée par une colonne, était un lieu d'observation idéal ; ils s'y étaient installés sans faire de bruit et cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils regardaient le Chuunin se rendre ridicule devant toute l'assemblée du bar.

- C'est lui ? fit Kisame en poussant un grognement moqueur.

- D'après nos sources. C'est le mentor de Naruto Uzumaki.

- Ce poivrot ?

Et il mit sa main sur la garde sa gigantesque épée. Itachi l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Pas de ça, dit-il sèchement. Il ne faut pas attirer l'attention sur nous.

- C'est toi qui dit ça ?

Son camarade secoua la tête et fixa Iruka. Celui-ci avait abandonné ses chansonnettes et était à présent occupé à danser le tango avec un autre pauvre type qu'il avait recruté parmi les clients du bar. Une rose entre les dents (où l'avait-il trouvée ?), il fit tourner son partenaire jusqu'à ce que celui-ci, à bout de forces et probablement rempli de sake à s'exploser la panse, ne finisse par s'affaisser complètement au sol. Il ne bougea plus. Iruka parut déçu de ne plus avoir de coéquipier. Il se replongea dans sa torpeur morose en commandant plusieurs autres bouteilles d'alcool, et tant pis si toute sa paye y passait !

Itachi se dit qu'il était temps d'intervenir, avant que leur cible ne se ruine complètement la santé en ingérant trop d'alcool au litre. Il était personnellement au courant des méfaits désastreux de l'alcool, puisque lui-même y était mortellement allergique... Mais comment cet homme pouvait-il en avaler autant et tenir encore debout ? Sans nul soute, il était le maître attitré du Kyuubi, avec une telle résistance et une telle volonté... Et puis il n'était pas trop moche non plus, tout à fait son type à vrai dire. S'il était aussi saoul qu'il en avait l'air, il pouvait peut-être tenter sa chance ? Kisame était certes un partenaire vigoureux et toujours enthousiaste mais question beauté, il était aussi attirant qu'une huître chaude... Et puis l'héritier du sharingan se lassait facilement. Il lui fallait de la nouveauté.

Il se rapprocha du Chuunin, un sourire narquois solidement planté sur les lèvres. Bientôt, Iruka Umino serait à lui !

**xxxxx**

- Il a QUOI !

- Tué Itachi Uchiha. Il devrait recevoir une médaille pour ça, enfin quand il se sera réveillé.

Kakashi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était venu, un peu inquiet, prendre des nouvelles d'Iruka auprès de Genma, et son ami lui apprenait ça... Pourtant, il était sûr que la dernière fois qu'il avait laissé le professeur, il était bien tranquillement en train de ronfler dans son lit, chez lui !

- Ben, d'après les témoignages des employés du bar « Hatin » et des clients encore valides, Uchiha se serait subrepticement approché d'Iruka qui buvait dans son coin. Ils ont échangé quelques mots, mais personne ne sait lesquels. Quelques instants plus tard, Iruka attrapait une bouteille géante de sake et enfournait tout son contenu dans le gosier d'Itachi Uchiha, et une deuxième après ça, et une autre... jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'il avait commandé y passe.

- Il en avait demandé combien exactement ?

- Une bonne dizaine.

- QUOI ! Et il voulait boire tout ça ?

- Bah tu sais, fit Genma en haussant les épaules, il est plutôt résistant à l'alcool tu sais...

Kakashi lui jeta un regard incrédule.

- Mais une telle quantité ! Ca suffirait à tuer n'importe quel homme ordinaire !

- Iruka n'est pas n'importe qui !

Et les yeux de Genma... scintillèrent ?

- Le meilleur parti de Konoha ! La douceur et la force associée ! Patient, gentil, serviable, il ferait une bonne épouse idéale s'il n'était pas un homme !

Son vis-à-vis haussa un sourcil. Quand il faisait ça, Genma ressemblait à une réclame pour un nouveau modèle de tondeuse à gazon. Et elles traînaient encore, ces rumeurs ridicules ? Il avait appris à ses dépends qu'il ne fallait pas toujours croire ce qu'on racontait. Pourtant, le professeur Iruka l'avait bien prévenu, mais Kakashi n'avait pas voulu le croire jusqu'à ce qu'il voie l'état de son appartement... Etant assez manique question hygiène, il s'était dépêché de nettoyer et de tout faire briller, mais quand même ! Quel genre d'homme laisserait son chez-soi devenir si insalubre ?

- Et la suite ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Allergie et intoxication alimentaire. Le moindre gramme d'alcool aurait pu être fatal pour Itachi Uchiha, apparemment, alors tu penses toute cette quantité ! N'empêche, c'est la deuxième fois qu'Iruka reçoit la médaille du mérite. Il est vraiment extraordinaire !

Et il repartit dans l'énumération exhaustive des qualités du meilleur professeur de l'académie et du plus grand homme qui ait jamais habité ce village en-dehors du Yondaime (et il en courait, des bruits sur son ancien maître, se dit Kakashi. Tous faux. Il aurait pourtant pu être prévenu pour Iruka !). Il interrompit Genma pour lui demander la localisation du Chuunin.

- Infirmerie. Au repos, finit-il par le lui révéler.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Kakashi se précipite à son chevet. Il était curieux, en fait. Iruka Umino l'intriguait au plus haut point. Etait-il réellement un surhomme, ou juste un pauvre type qui ne contrôlait pas ce qui se disait sur lui ? L'observation du personnage aurait pu lui prouver qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième solution, mais alors le Chuunin faisait une action qui l'étonnait et même l'impressionnait. Comme le fait d'enseigner quotidiennement, presque sans y penser, à une horde d'enfants ninja en furie (il ne les avait pas gardés très longtemps mais suffisamment pour savoir de quoi ils étaient capables. Et puis il y avait l'exemple d'Anko, et ça lui suffisait bien !). Il avait aussi réussi à passer l'examen pourtant difficile d'Anbu, et s'il n'y avait pas eu ce problème d'effectif... En tout cas, L'Disco semblait le tenir en haute estime. Et maintenant il avait débarrassé le monde d'Itachi Uchiha, un criminel de classe S !

Mais enfin, qui était réellement Iruka Umino ?

_**A suivre...**_

**xxxxx**

**(1)** Houlà... je sais pas si tout le monde connaît le DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) et la Parapara, ce sont en fait des danses présentées en jeu qui ont eu un certain succès (en arcade notamment). Le DDR utilise plus les jambes et le bas du corps et la Parapara les bras et le haut du corps (mais pas seulement), c'est assez dynamique et je dois dire que je suis nulle... N'étant pas vraiment spécialiste, je conseille à ceux que ça intéresse de faire d'autres recherches, parce qu'avec moi c'est pas gagné...

**(2)** Pour ceux qui n'en ont jamais vu, le _wasabi_ est un condiment japonais sous forme de poudre ou le plus souvent de pâte verte. Il est très très épicé, donc il faut l'utiliser avec parcimonie (une petite quantité suffit à vous arracher la gueule pour un moment).

**(3) **Vive le karaoké de vieux génériques français ! En l'occurrence, _Goldorak_ et _Clémentine_.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** **_Ah ! My Anbu_**

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto etc. Ca n'a pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois, à vrai dire...

**Avertissements :** **_Yaoi_** KakaIru, personnages bien**_ OOC_** (Out Of Character), trucs pas toujours drôles mais on fait ce qu'on peut.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **Désolée pour le retard ! J'ai pris certaines libertés avec l'histoire des personnages afin de les faire correspondre au moule tarabiscoté de cette fic. Elle serte en quelque sorte de transition avec ce qui va suivre.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Les voies de l'Anbu sont impénétrables...**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Iruka Umino, professeur extraordinaire et nouvellement Anbu de son état, se trouvait en bien mauvaise situation.

Il avait entendu parler de son action d'éclat de la veille. C'était d'ailleurs la première chose que lui avait beuglé Jyan à son réveil : qu'il avait tué Itachi Uchiha, le célèbre ninja déserteur de Konoha, et qu'il allait recevoir une médaille pour cela. Admettons. Il en avait fait, des choses étranges en se bourrant la gueule. Tuer à lui tout seul un tel combattant n'était pas si habituel, mais il s'en fichait comme de son premier kunai ; la seule chose qui lui avait importé sur le moment, ça avait été que Jyan se taise. Elle était partie en poussant de haut cris et en recueillant une mèche de ses cheveux qu'elle vénérerait sur un autel d'or et d'ébène en compagnie de ses fidèles adeptes du culte d'Iruka. Grand bien leur fasse. Ses cheveux étaient sales, gras et puaient l'alcool et le vomi.

La deuxième personne qu'il avait vue avait été le Hokage en personne. Tsunade était venue un grand sourire aux lèvres pour le féliciter. Elle avait passé une bonne demi-heure à lui chanter ses louanges et à lui promettre monts et vaux en échange du grand service qu'il venait de rendre à Konoha et aux pays du continent. La tête d'Itachi Uchiha avait été mise à prix pour une somme ridiculement élevée. Une fois encore, il ne l'avait écoutée que d'une oreille et même moins. Car Tsunade avait eu un désavantage par rapport à Jyan, qui n'en était d'ailleurs pas spécifiquement un pour une femme mais qui ne ravissait pas particulièrement le chûnin.

Elle avait des seins.

Des gros, des qui bougeaient continuellement à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait et à chaque son qu'elle produisait. On aurait dit du flan. Ou de la gelée. Deux grosses parts de gelée, assez pour dix personnes au bas mot. Et pas n'importe quoi, s'il-vous-plaît. De la bonne gelée de qualité qui ondulait bien partout comme il faut. Tsunade souriait : ils sursautaient avec bonheur vers le haut. Elle fronçait les sourcils : ils s'abaissaient jusqu'à menacer de s'échapper du morceau de tissu qui les retenait. Elle parlait, ils gigotaient sur place comme s'ils avaient voulu s'enfuir. Et lorsqu'elle avait voulu se baisser pour attraper un verre d'eau à tendre à Iruka, ils avaient tressailli d'un coup et avaient manqué l'assommer. Il n'avait échappé de justesse à leur mouvement dévastateur que grâce à la nausée qui l'avait assailli à ce moment après avoir vu tous ces mouvements dignes d'un océan en furie ; la même nausée l'avait poussé dix secondes plus tard à rendre le contenu de son dîner dans le décolleté de son chef... N'eût été l'aspect passablement répugnant de la chose, il aurait bien comparé la chose à un dessert arrosé de compote ou de salade de fruits...

Tsunade avait fui en quête des toilettes pour femmes. Il était resté seul... du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait cru.

La troisième personne n'avait rien de bienveillant. Iruka était, si on pouvait lui passer l'expression, dans la merde.

**xxxxx**

Kisame Hoshigaki n'était point le genre de rustre sans éducation à développer un quelconque sentiment de revanche envers tout adversaire qui eût croisé sa route, même si ledit opposant eût été une sorte de butor comme le fut tantôt ce Gai Maito. Il était bien au-dessus de toutes ces frivolités, merci bien. Ce fut donc avec une certaine réserve courtoise qu'il rendit une visite formelle à cet Iruka Umino qui avait si bien hâté sa désunion avec le défunt Itachi Uchiha.

Oh, certes, il avait quelque grief envers le personnage ; si fantasque qu'avait été son ancien amant, celui-ci avait quand même quelque utilité. Ces choses basses que l'on pratiquait dans l'intimité d'une chambre à coucher (quand l'occasion s'en présentait, autrement il se serait fort proprement contenté qu'une étable ou du recoin d'un champ – ça avait son charme, en été), n'étaient pas si répugnantes qu'il laissât le crime impuni. On avait une certaine réputation à assumer, de toute façon. Il eût été inconvenant de se faire traiter de lâche et d'incompétent par les autres membres respectés d'une telle organisation. Ce fut donc pour toutes ces excellentes raisons qu'il se rendit dans la modeste chambre d'hôpital que l'on avait apprêtée pour ce singulier personnage qu'était Iruka Umino.

Rentrer ne fut point une chose aisée, avec tous les dignes adversaires qui assumaient leur fonction de gardes ou s'en allaient simplement pour se faire soigner ou pour visiter quelque être cher. Il vit passer en rentrant une jeune femme rousse fort affairée, qui le dépassa en marmonnant des paroles insensées sur un soit-disant culte de dauphin, les yeux exorbités par la concupiscence. Un cerveau dérangé, sans nul doute. Il s'étonna du renvoi de l'hôpital d'une telle créature ; sans doute, les médecins avaient dû hésiter à la libérer en ayant reçu quelque compensation d'ordre pécuniaire... ou fut-ce le résultat d'une infâme commination ? Il eût été plus aise de la laisser en ces commodités hospitalières. Mais fichtre ! Cela ne le regardait point, il fallait réellement qu'il se sépare de cette affreuse manie de traiter des affaires du commun. Il aurait certes assez de tracas avec la funeste organisation qu'il avait jointe par (oserait-il l'affirmer sans malaise ?) spleen.

Il s'était présenté sous les traits d'un jeune homme dont il avait emprunté l'identité et le visage quelques temps auparavant ; un certain Hijiri Tsumon s'il en croyait les papiers qu'il avait trouvé sur lui, un drôle sans une once d'originalité dans le physique, M. Tout-le-monde dans sa splendeur la plus anodine. Ç'avait été parfait. Son illusion était au point, personne n'eut le loisir de le reconnaître.

Dieux, que ces murs étaient affreux. Un exemple de mauvais goût péremptoire. Quel avait été le manant qui avait fait preuve d'autant d'indélicatesse ? De plus, cette odeur de formol qui flottait dans l'air... C'était bien simple, Kisame se sentait sur le point de défaillir. Quel lieu abominable ! Il se hâta de dénicher la chambre 13 où se trouvait Iruka.

**xxxxx**

La troisième personne à rendre visite à Iruka Umino fut ce diable de Kakashi, au grand dégoût du malade qui attendait bien sagement que son bel Anbu daigne s'intéresser à son sort. Iruka ouvrit des yeux horrifiés à sa vue, ce qui ajoutait un effet grotesque à ses cheveux gras en désordre, son visage sale et hagard (il y avait encore un peu de vomi mal essuyé qui traînait sur le coin de sa bouche) et sa pâleur digne d'un masque de Nô.

— Vous allez me dire que vous me l'aviez bien dit, c'est ça ? aboya presque Iruka en direction de Kakashi, à peine le seuil franchi.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

— Alors pourquoi venir me voir ?

— Je m'assurais seulement de votre santé, Iruka.

— Humph.

Il n'était pas vraiment commode au réveil, ce cher professeur. Kakashi remarqua le léger tremblement qui agitait ses épaules ; provoqué par la rage, peut-être ? L'infirmière qui l'avait accueilli lui avait dit qu'il avait déjà reçu la visite de deux personnes, une collègue de travail et le Hokage en personne. Iruka avait-il eu ne serait-ce le temps de récupérer avant leur venue ?

— Vous devriez demander à ce qu'on vous nettoie, professeur, fit-il de sa voix la plus suave, espérant ne pas fâcher davantage son interlocuteur. Vous empestez.

Réaction violente. Iruka lui jeta son coussin à la tête.

— La ferme !

Kakshi contempla l'oreiller qu'il avait attrapé sans même s'en apercevoir. Il était humide et exhalait une odeur âcre répugnante.

— Vous voulez que je vous emmène à la salle de bain attenante ?

Il n'eut pour réponse que le claquement lourd d'une porte. Iruka avait pris sur lui et, vif comme l'éclair qu'il n'était pas, il avait filé dans la salle de bain et s'y était enfermé.

— Allez-vous-en ! beugla-t-il de l'autre côté de la porte. Je ne veux plus vous voir !

Quel caractère ! Kakashi étouffa un rire. Étrange, il se comportait bien autrement lorsqu'ils étaient en mission... à moins que... oui, c'était peut-être ça. Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu plus tôt ? Iruka n'était aimable avec lui que lorsqu'il portait son costume d'Anbu. Avait-il un quelconque faible pour l'uniforme ? Cela expliquerait sa décision soudaine de se joindre à eux, mais n'empêche... Ou alors il avait simplement un faible pour lui, Kakashi. Non, c'était absurde. Il traitait sa version jônin et civile comme le dernier des criminels et semblait vénérer son alter-ego anbuesque. Serait-ce possible que... Cela devait être une erreur, personne ne pouvait l'être à ce point... Il y avait des indices flagrants, pourtant, et ce n'est pas comme s'il se cachait...

Le professeur Iruka n'était-il en définitive qu'un sombre et immense... crétin ?

Kakashi pouffa. Il fallait qu'il en ait le coeur net. Un petit test s'imposait.

Il commençait vraiment à beaucoup s'amuser, en fait. Il ne regrettait pas un seul instant d'avoir rencontré ce drôle de personnage qu'était Iruka Umino.

**xxxxx**

Kisame-Hijiri Tsumon frappa à la porte, le coeur battant. Il se demanda un bref instant s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une once de chance face à ce terrifiant adversaire. Certes, il devait s'assurer de la capture d'Iruka mais il avait vu l'état de son partenaire la veille après que le terrifiant chûnin l'ait terrassé à l'aide d'une simple bouteille de sake (il n'avait pas très bien compris ce qui s'était passé, son attention ayant été détournée par le passage d'un employé du bar portant à bout de bras un plateau immense chargé de fruits de mer. Lorsqu'il s'était enfin intéressé à ce que faisait son partenaire, celui-ci gisait mort sur le parquet avec un Iruka et une bouteille à moitié pleine sur lui).

La porte s'ouvrit en grand sans qu'il l'ait poussée. Un souffle puissant de détergeant et de citron artificiel l'assaillit à pleines narines ; ses yeux furent un instant aveuglés par l'éclat puissant de murs immaculés qui brillaient au soleil. Il cligna des yeux. Au centre de la pièce, en train de changer les draps (il brûlait les pièces de literie souillées au fur et à mesure qu'il les enlevait avec une technique spéciale de katon), il aperçut un Anbu qu'il reconnut vaguement comme le ninja qu'avait affronté Itachi des années plus tôt, lors de leur dernière visite à Konoha. Son nom... Kakashi. Oui, c'était cela.

— Que voulez-vous ? fit l'Anbu, la voix étouffée par le masque de chien qu'il portait.

C'était... inhabituel, de voir un tel personnage faire le ménage. Kisame toussa.

— Euh... je suis venu voir si le professeur Iruka allait bien.

— Il est dans la salle de bain. Qui le demande ?

Kisame prit le parti de rougir.

— Personne, fit-il en prenant une contenance gênée et timide, enfin si j'ai un nom mais Iruka ne me connaît pas vraiment, enfin je ne crois pas... J'ai juste appris qu'il était mal et je voulais juste... euh...

Kakashi lui jeta un regard incrédule. Encore un de ses fans ? Décidément, Iruka n'était pas comme les autres. Comment avait-il réussi à faire croire si longtemps qu'il était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel à ses pairs ? Cet homme était le plus grand mystère que Kakashi ait eu le loisir de croiser sur sa route. Il fit signe à ce type de s'asseoir sur le siège qu'il occupait un peu plus tôt. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être bien dangereux, ce type, et puis de toute manière il avait d'autres choses bien plus importantes à penser. Comme se demander si le pantalon réglementaire des Anbu ne lui moulait pas trop le postérieur. Il avait remarqué le regard lubrique que lui lançait de temps à autre son cher Anbu Chtrou et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. D'accord, ce truc lui rentrait dans les fesses et il le sentait un minimum (quel était le pervers qui avait décidé de sa forme et sa matière ?), mais de là à insister pour se mettre derrière lui pour soit-disant « couvrir ses arrières »... Iruka n'avait pas hésité à faire jouer de son katana quand l'occasion se présentait, même si Kakashi avait été plus actif et rapide et l'avait dégainé plus vite et plus efficacement. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas qu'une histoire de sabres ou de fourreaux. L'endurance, l'agilité y étaient aussi pour beaucoup, dans leurs mission d'Anbu. Iruka semblait bien pourvu de ce côté mais il n'avait pas l'expérience de Kakashi, qui lui avait valu une belle réputation en tant qu'Anbu Relaribaude... Vif et puissant, son sabre s'enfonçait profondément dans la chair de ses ennemis, et lors des missions les plus épuisantes il prenait un malin plaisir à pilonner plus que de nécessaire, arrachant des cris rauques au ninja adverse qui gisait sur le sol, offert à la moindre attaque... Ou alors, lorsque l'autre parti était particulièrement vigoureux, ils se montaient dessus pour se finir au poing, les sabres étendus dans l'herbe, provisoirement oubliés, mais n'attendant qu'un geste de leur part pour être redressés, comme animés d'une nouvelle vie...

Kakashi serra convulsivement l'oreiller oblong qui ornait le lit. Il avait une jolie forme de saucisse abondamment farcie ; l'Anbu passait sa main sur toute la longueur, en émettant de temps à autre un cri étouffé, un ricanement... Kisame le regarda faire sans comprendre. Il semblait avoir laissé de côté l'existence de Hijiri Tsumon. Il aurait pu en profiter pour l'éliminer mais il fallait avouer qu'il était assez curieux... Pourquoi l'Anbu semblait-il si... absorbé par ce coussin ? Il tremblait légèrement, Kisame put sentir une légère aura de combat se dégager de son corps... Avait-il repéré son déguisement ?

— Ah oui ! s'écria soudain Kakashi d'une voix satisfaite, faisant sursauter Kisame qui en tomba de sa chaise.

Il eut un peu peur de se relever et de demander, d'un air particulièrement stupide :

— Hein ?

Kakashi lui saisit les épaules en jubilant.

— « Le paradis du Batifolage », volume cinq ! Celui qui raconte la vie de ce ninja qui faisait croire qu'il était un pervers imbécile à son entourage alors qu'en fait il était génial ! Ça ne peut être que ça !

— Ah ?

Kakashi hocha la tête.

— Je pense... ou alors, je lis trop de bouquins pornos.

— Hein ?

— Ça peut tout aussi bien être l'effet du hasard, continua l'Anbu sans plus faire attention à Kisame, mais ce serait un peu gros... Tous en même temps ? Ça n'arrive pas dans une même vie, alors en si peu de temps...

— Quoi ?

— Ou alors...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer un Iruka en serviette de bain, un peu plus frais qu'à son réveil. De l'eau dégoulinait de son corps et il jeta un regard noir aux deux hommes.

— C'est pas bientôt fini, ce boucan ? Ma chambre n'est pas un lieu de passe !

Ils furent trois à sursauter l'instant d'après. Kakashi parce qu'il n'avait pas repéré la sortie imminente du chûnin (il ne se sentait pas bien ou quoi ? Il n'arrivait même pas à sentir quelque chose d'aussi élémentaire que le mouvement d'un être un minimum fort), Iruka parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait gueulé sur son bel Anbu (il n'arrêtait pas de commettre impair sur impair en sa présence !) et Kisame... Kisame avait jeté un coup d'oeil sur le corps quasi-nu d'Iruka. Il avait ensuite poussé un couinement de surprise.

Iruka avait une tache en forme de dauphin sur le coeur.

**xxxxx**

Tsunade était revenue des toilettes pour femmes aussi vite que le permettait sa dignité pour assister à un spectacle étrange : Iruka, ceint d'une serviette aux reins, les épaules affaissées en signe de consternation ; Kisame Hoshigaki, le criminel de rang S membre de l'Akatsuki, agenouillé devant lui avec des larmes dans les yeux, et Kakashi qui avait dégainé son sabre et qui menaçait la virilité de Kisame.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? fit-elle en tachant de garder son calme.

— Hokage... chuchota Iruka, les lèvres déformées par un rictus ennuyé. Qui est ce type ?

Il désigna du doigt Kisame qui se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

— Seigneur ! s'exclama Kisame de sa plus forte voix. Que je suis bien aise que vous daigniez témoigner de l'intérêt à mon humble personne !

— Hokage ! fit Kakashi à son encontre. Venez m'aider à arraisonner ce criminel !

Tsunade se gratta la tête.

— Je répète, qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Iruka dans sa serviette, frais et lavé.

— Et comment ça se fait que je n'aie pas remarqué plus tôt la salle de bain ? Ça fait une trotte jusqu'aux toilettes pour femmes. Vous pensez, le Hokage avec du vomi plein les vêtements, on repassera question image pour le village...

— Quoi ? fit Iruka.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent. Iruka était toujours à moitié nu, Kisame toujours à ses pieds, Kakashi toujours en train de le menacer de son sabre. Tsunade soupira.

— Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, fit-elle tout haut.

Personne n'eut le coeur de la contredire.

**xxxxx**

On avait finalement fait arrêter Kisame qui éructait encore un flot de louanges envers son « seigneur ». Iruka s'était habillé à la hâte avec les fripes qu'offraient l'hôpital ; gêné, il avait détourné les yeux de son bel Anbu qui attendait tranquillement qu'il ait fini à la porte.

Tsunade avait dépêché un groupe de la section « Torture et Interrogatoire » mais il s'avéra que leurs services étaient inutiles. Du fin fond du cachot où on l'avait enfermé avec toutes les précautions nécessaires en vue de son interrogatoire, Kisame réclama à parler à Tsunade et à Iruka. Le Hokage ne comprenait pas vraiment cet intérêt soudain pour le chûnin nouvellement promu Anbu ; certes, Iruka était un être passablement exceptionnel et il avait de surcroît éliminé l'ancien coéquipier de Kisame mais de là à sembler lui vouer un culte ! C'était le comble de l'absurde.

Le criminel de rang S se tenait impassible au fond de sa cellule. Lorsqu'il aperçut Iruka (Tsunade avait jugé qu'il ne risquait rien, pas avec tous les gardes, elle-même et sa force réputée herculéenne à disposition), il se leva d'un bon et se mit à chanter une étrange chanson aux paroles incompréhensibles qui affola un peu les autres personnes présentes. Kakashi, qui avait insisté pour les accompagner, se mit en garde.

— Il a perdu l'esprit ! s'écria Iruka, le corps traversé de soubresauts.

Il se sentait de nouveau pris de nausée. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais les étranges incantations que récitait Kisame avec jubilation l'atteignaient en plein coeur et lui donnaient envie de s'enfuir en hurlant dans la nuit la plus noire (même s'ils n'étaient encore qu'au milieu de l'après-midi, mais là il s'éloignait du sujet).

— Grand Seigneur des Profondeurs, éructa Kisame avec toute la verve d'un fanatique en présence de son dieu, accordez-moi votre infinie faveur !

— Euh... Hokage ?

— Ne me rejetez pas, Seigneur Dauphin !

Iruka fit une moue comique. Kakashi voulut lui laisser la main sur l'épaule en signe de compassion mais son compagnon lui jeta un regard froid ; il avait oublié qu'il s'était changé pour l'occasion et qu'il était passé en jônin... Manifestement, son test était concluant. Iruka haïssait Kakashi et adorait Relaribaude, il ne s'était pas un seul instant rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient qu'une même et unique personne ...

— Je m'en occupe, dit Tsunade d'une voix forte. Pourquoi ne pas aller prendre un remontant pendant que j'interroge notre ami ici présent, Iruka ? Kakashi, accompagne-le.

Et elle rentra sans plus de formalité dans le cachot. Kakashi attrapa un Iruka passablement dépassé par les événements et l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle d'attente du bâtiment, le jeta dans un fauteuil et alla chercher quelque chose à boire en conseillant au chûnin de rester bien sagement au même endroit. Iruka le vit s'éloigner d'un air idiot.

— Et qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ?

— Iruka ?

La voix qu'il venait d'entendre était celle de Jyan. Ravie, son amie se précipita vers lui, les yeux brillants. Iruka ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état ; elle semblait au comble de l'extase la plus pure, comme si la vue même du chûnin la couvrait de bonheur. Iruka déglutit ; il avait déjà vu cette expression-là, sur le visage même du prisonnier qu'il venait de quitter... Mais que se passait-il donc ?

— Oui, Jyan ?

— Iruka ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te voir !

— Ah ?

Il se tassa un peu plus dans son siège. Jyan s'était accroupie au-dessus de son corps et dardait ses yeux agrandis sur lui. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient lâchés et battaient ses flancs ; il eut l'impression qu'une légère odeur d'algue émanait d'elle...

— Iruka... scanda-t-elle, captivée par son visage, par ses yeux.

— Euh... Jyan ? Y'a quelqu'un ?

Une lame froide fut soudain mise sous la gorge de la jeune femme. Une voix dure lui intima de se retirer. Iruka vit l'ombre de son bel Anbu soulever le corps de son amie pour le plaquer à terre, et si bouleversé qu'il était, il n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de baver ou (Grands dieux ! Devait-il être atteint !) d'avoir le plus petit signe d'excitation, sexuelle ou autre.

— Vous allez bien, Iruka ? fit la voix profonde et sexy de son sauveur.

Ah, en y repensant, il n'était pas si mal en point. Il aura suffi pour qu'il aille mieux que l'homme de ses rêves lui adresse la parole en des termes si doux.

— Ouii... répondit-il, captivé.

— Non ! s'écria brusquement Jyan en se débattant. Iruka ! Ne me déteste pas, je t'en prie ! Je suis ta servante la plus dévouée !

Iruka ouvrit de gros yeux incrédules.

— Hein ?

— Je te suivrais jusqu'aux profondeurs, ô Toi Grand Seigneur Dauphin !

— C'est... le nom de votre nouveau culte ? demanda innocemment l'Anbu.

Iruka lui adressa un regard horrifié.

— Je ne cautionne rien de tout cela ! Je ne sais même pas de quoi elle parle !

— Je peux peut-être répondre à cette question, dit alors Tsunade du pas de la porte.

Quand était-elle revenue ? Iruka la vit se diriger vers Jyan et la remettre sur pied en lui tenant néanmoins fermement le bras. Jyan tourna vers lui son visage transi d'adoration.

— Il semblerait que ce soit dû à toi, Iruka, fit le Hokage avec un hochement de tête en sa direction.

— Quoi ?

— On va aller dans mon bureau, on sera plus tranquilles.

— Tous ? demanda Kakashi en lui faisant signe de ne pas révéler son identité.

Tsunade haussa un sourcil de surprise mais ne dit rien. Elle jeta la forme tremblotante de Jyan dans les bras d'un quelconque soldat qui passait en lui sommant de l'enfermer en lieu sûr, et partit en avant d'un pas mesuré.

— Oui, tous.

**xxxxx**

— C'est le truc le plus idiot que j'aie jamais entendu de toute ma courte vie.

Ce fut la première réaction d'Iruka après avoir entendu la révélation sur les étranges événements qui avaient accompagnés son retour dans le monde des vivants après sa beuverie de la veille. Il avait encore légèrement mal au crâne mais rien de bien méchant ; cela passerait avec un peu de nourriture et une grosse quantité d'aspirine. Il se cala un peu plus confortablement dans son siège en face du Tsunade. Dans son dos, il pouvait sentir la présence réconfortante de son Anbu.

— Vous voulez me faire croire que je suis l'héritier par ma mère d'une ancienne race des profondeurs moitié homme, moitié poisson ou je ne sais quoi, et que du fait de mon âge et de la réaction chimique d'hier provoquée par les litres et les litres d'alcool que j'ai ingurgitées mon héritage s'est réveillé et entraîne par là une crise de folie envers mes proches et en particulier ceux de ma race ?

— Exactement, dit Tsunade avec un visage on ne peut plus sérieux. Tu as vu le comportement de Jyan et de Kisame. Même Kakashi et moi avons été affectés.

— C'est stupide ! Je ne me sens pas plus différent qu'hier !

— Et pourtant les faits sont là. Tu m'as bien dit que la tache sur ton coeur n'existait pas avant ?

— Oui, et alors ? C'est peut-être une réaction allergique !

— C'est la marque de ta naissance. Tu es un héritier des profondeurs.

Iruka respira un grand coup pour ne pas s'énerver.

— Admettons, fit-il d'une voix lente, que je sois effectivement d'une race étrange qui influe sur le comportement des gens. En quoi cela est-il un problème ?

— Le fait est, marmonna Tsunade en le regardant dans les yeux, que ce processus est irrévocable.

— Et ?

— Plus tu resteras ici, plus tu perturberas le fonctionnement du village.

Iruka déglutit avec difficulté.

— En gros, vous me demandez de partir, c'est ça ?

— Non, bien sûr que non... Nous n'avons qu'à envisager cela comme une sorte de... retraite anticipée. En récompense de tes bons et loyaux services envers Konoha.

— Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi ?

Tsunade lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

— C'est là qu'est l'astuce. Tu vas partir en quête.

— En quête de quoi ? fit-il, paniqué.

— De tes origines ! s'écria Tsunade en se levant d'un bond. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Mouais. Iruka lui jeta un regard torve. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'on le mette à la sellette à la section Anbu, il fallait aussi qu'on l'éloigne de son travail, de sa vie à Konoha ? Soit, il ne tenait pas tant que ça à son emploi de professeur des petites classes mais de là à partir du village qu'il avait toujours connu...

— Pourquoi moi ? geignit-il. J'ai toujours été un type ordinaire, en tout cas aussi ordinaire que possible !

— Que dis-tu là ? le gronda le Hokage avec un sourire attendri. Tu sais bien que tu es un être exceptionnel, Iruka ! C'est tout à ton honneur de diminuer ainsi ta valeur, mais aucun ici n'est dupe !

Le chûnin poussa un soupir fatigué. Il aurait été trop long de lui expliquer en détail.

— Et Jyan et Kisame ? Qu'ont-ils à voir là-dedans ?

— Les caractères de cette race sont apparemment plus présents chez eux. Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment pour Kisame qui a le physique qui va avec, mais je dois avouer que cette Jyan...

— C'est une cousine éloignée, hasarda Iruka. Du côté de ma mère. Elles sont arrivées à Konoha ensemble en épousant mon père et son coéquipier.

— Où les avaient-ils rencontrés ?

— D'après ma mère, leur pays avait été ravagé par la guerre et elles fuyaient ensemble en quête d'un endroit où s'installer en paix. Mon père et celui de Jyan avaient été assigné en mission à l'endroit où elles étaient, dans un camp de réfugiés. Ils se sont rencontrés, ils sont tombés amoureux, ils sont rentrés ensemble et Jyan et moi sommes nés, fin de l'histoire.

— Rien sur l'origine de leur village ? Des noms ?

— Aucun. Ma mère était du genre discrète et ma tante aussi. Elles n'avaient rien emporté avec elles de leur village si ce n'est elles-même et les vêtements qu'elles portaient.

— Hum... il faudrait faire des recherches, mais cela semble difficile. Une grosse partie des archives de l'ancienne guerre a été détruite dans le Grand Incendie il y a vingt ans.

Iruka secoua la tête.

— Je doute qu'on trouve quoi que ce soit. D'après le peu que j'ai pu comprendre, elles venaient d'un pays au-delà des frontières de notre continent.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elles y faisaient ?

— Je n'ai pas très bien compris. Elles seraient venues par la mer...

Tsunade lui lança un regard entendu.

— Par la mer, ou « de » la mer ?

Iruka voulut protester mais son aînée ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux permettre que ta présence perturbe le village ainsi. Je te charge donc, Iruka Umino, chûnin et membre de la section Anbu, de partir en quête de tes origines et de ne rentrer que lorsque tout danger lié aux caractères de ton espèce seront écartés.

Iruka s'affala dans son siège, complètement démoralisé par la nouvelle. Non ! S'il partait du village, il serait séparé de son Anbu ! Il darda sur son bel inconnu des yeux suppliants qui ne parurent nullement l'émouvoir. Cela le frustra tant qu'il se mit à bouder, sous le regard amusé de Kakashi.

— Bien sûr, continua Tsunade sans faire attention au manège des deux hommes, tu ne seras pas seul dans cette mission.

Iruka leva les yeux, le visage empreint d'espoir. Peut-être allait-on lui assigner son bel Anbu ? Dans ce cas-là, il avait encore toutes ses chances ! Il le séduirait sur la route avec son passé tragique et la manière courageuse avec laquelle il y ferait face ! Il lui montrerait ses pouvoirs (bon il était pas trop sûr de ce qu'il avançait mais un héritier de quelque chose d'aussi mystérieux devait forcément avoir des pouvoirs cachés ahurissants, n'est-ce pas ?) et l'éblouirait de sa motivation sans limites et de son optimisme naturel ! Son Anbu serait subjugué et lui tomberait tout cuit dans les bras et dans le lit !

— C'est pourquoi Kakashi va t'accompagner, finit Tsunade. Et comme vous aurez besoin d'une piste et que nous n'avons que ça sous la main, Kisame aussi.

Iruka sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il fit la seule chose sensée qu'il savait faire dans ces occasions.

Il s'évanouit.

**xxxxx**

— Ça commence à faire beaucoup, fit Kakashi en soutenant d'un bras le corps inerte d'Iruka.

— Quoi ? fit Tsunade, surprise.

— Rien.

— Pauvre homme, il a reçu un choc. Il devait être épuisé suite au combat titanesque qu'il a dû faire contre Itachi.

— Euh... Tsunade ?

— Oui ?

— Vous pensez vraiment tout ce que vous dites ?

— Oui, pourquoi ? fit l'imposante femme en fronçant les sourcils.

Le résultat des étranges impressions que donnait Iruka à ses congénères ? Cela devait être la raison pour laquelle tous ou presque à Konoha le vénéraient comme le surhomme qu'il était loin d'être ; une question d'hormones qu'il répandrait à l'insu de son plein gré ? Si même le Hokage était subjugué, mieux valait en effet l'éloigner du village, par sécurité.

— Pourquoi m'avoir désigné pour cette mission ?

Pourquoi lui, en effet. Il n'était pas particulièrement proche du chûnin malgré le temps qu'ils avaient passé récemment ensemble et celui-ci semblait de surcroît le détester cordialement. Même si tout bon ninja était en principe censé faire abstraction de ses inimitiés en mission, ils tâchaient quand même de faire des équipes un minimum assorties, surtout en cas d'un travail long et contraignant...

— Tu feras parfaitement l'affaire. Tu es un excellent élément et Iruka semble t'apprécier.

— Seulement ma partie Anbu, j'en ai peur.

— Comment ?

— Allez savoir pourquoi, il s'est mis à différencier ma version civile de ma version Anbu. Il déteste Kakashi et euh... apprécie Relaribaude.

— C'est... étrange.

— Bah, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il m'étonne ainsi...

Tsunade parut réfléchir.

— Néanmoins, je reste persuadé que tu serais l'homme parfait pour cette mission. Tant pis, tu iras en tant que Kakashi. On ne peut pas permettre à un Anbu de se balader avec son uniforme à travers le continent.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais Kisame ?

Cette fois, le Hokage lui fit un large sourire.

— Il n'y a rien à craindre. D'après ce que j'ai appris, il serait le dernier descendant d'une race qui aurait servi celle d'Iruka depuis la nuit des temps. Il s'était engagé dans l'Akatsuki dans l'intention d'utiliser leurs formidables moyens pour retrouver ses maîtres. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, il n'a plus aucune raison d'y rester, surtout que son partenaire est mort. Il a juré fidélité à Iruka.

— Comme ça ?

— Comme ça. Tu sais, Kakashi, quelquefois il ne fait pas bon trop réfléchir. Il faut prendre les choses telles qu'elles sont.

— Je n'en doute pas, mais...

Il poussa un soupir résigné.

— Soit. Je vais raccompagner le professeur Iruka chez lui pour qu'il se prépare et je vais moi-même prendre ce qu'il me faut. Je suppose que nous partons demain à la première heure ?

— Tu as tout compris.

— Dans ce cas, si vous permettez, Hokage...

— Mais bien entendu. Rompez, soldat, et elle se pencha sur les papiers qui n'attendaient qu'elle pour qu'elle les signe.

Kakashi lui lança un dernier regard et disparut dans un nuage de fumée avec un Iruka toujours inconscient dans les bras.

**xxxxx**

Iruka fit un sourire crispé à ses camarades Anbu venus lui dire au revoir. Il était allé prévenir L'Disco de son départ, sans s'attarder sur les détails (il aurait été de toute manière inconvenant de révéler des informations à ce sujet). Ému jusqu'aux larmes, L'Disco avait convoqué en hâte Lance, Chincoin et Tei, qui avaient rapidement fait courir le bruit dans leur section que le petit nouveau bouche-trou l'Anbu Chtrou allait partir pour une durée indéterminée... La nouvelle prit des proportions ridicules et bientôt, Iruka dut assister à une fête d'adieu donnée en son honneur qui comprenait tous les Anbu ou presque qui n'étaient pas expressément sur le terrain. Il aurait voulu se terrer dans un trou. Finalement, ce départ n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, même si le fait de rester lui aurait évité une telle humiliation...

Ils étaient donc tous là ou presque, les Anbu du village caché de Konoha, en uniforme soigneusement mis et un masque sur le visage. Iruka ne comprenait rien à cette tradition saugrenue de porter le masque lorsque l'on se présentait en tant qu'Anbu, et ce quelles que soient les circonstances... Comment ses camarades faisaient-ils pour manger ou boire les mets que Karako avait préparés en un instant avec amour ? Pourtant, aucun ne semblait avoir de problème particulier, ils avaient tous un verre ou un plat rempli de victuailles à la main qui se vidait au fur et à mesure, mais sans qu'il en voie un seul retirer son maque pour porter ses baguettes à la bouche...

Iruka se demanda brièvement si Kakashi avait appris à manger au milieu de ses congénères de la section, à l'époque où il était Anbu. Naruto lui avait longuement parlé de leurs plans ratés pour essayer de voir son visage sous le masque de tissu qu'il portait en permanence. Toutes leurs vaines tentatives avaient confirmé à Iruka que cet homme ne pouvait pas être humain, mais à présent qu'il voyait ce qu'il en était avec les autres Anbu, il se demanda si cette bizarrerie n'était pas le fait de ses années passées au sein de la section. Peut-être était-ce un pouvoir spécial de ce groupe ? Une aptitude que l'on attrapait au contact des autres ? Iruka n'avait pour sa part aucune envie de manger ou de boire, il n'eut donc pas à tester son adresse à ce jeu.

— Tout va bien ? demanda un Anbu que L'Disco lui avait présenté sous le nom de Tantrin, celui qu'il était censé remplacer.

— Ah... oui.

— Je suis désolé pour votre poste, fit avec regret son interlocuteur.

— Ce n'est rien. Je préfère que vous soyez en bonne santé.

Il sentit instinctivement le sourire épanoui de Tantrin. L'Anbu alla se resservir en sake à la grande table centrale de la salle d'accueil de leur section, transformée en lieu de fête pour l'occasion. Iruka jeta un coup d'oeil autour de la pièce. Il y avait quantité de personnages qu'il ne connaissait pas (ni ne reconnaissait, d'ailleurs). L'Disco les lui avait présentés avec fierté : là-bas, dans ce groupe de trois, il y avait Lé, un Anbu pas très doué bien que rempli de bonne volonté, avec Canier (il raffolait du poisson fumé, selon L'Disco) et Sole (un guide et éclaireur avisé). Plus loin, on trouvait D'chou, un très jeune ninja qui était en quelque sorte devenu la mascotte du groupe, son compagnon attitré Rain qui faisait bien trois mètres de haut, tout en muscles et en force brute, Stifaille qui faisait partie de la famille Akimichi au vu de sa silhouette, D'vie qui était le doyen, Desouffle une plantureuse jeune femme pleine de charme, etc.

Ton lui remit un bouquet de fleurs (il avait entendu dire qu'elle faisait partie du clan Yamanaka), Rique fit un petit discours divertissant, L'disco annonça qu'il était l'heure de danser. Iruka s'esquiva promptement lorsqu'il entendit Ré chanter à tue-tête des chansons salaces sur des prêtres défroqués et la bicyclette du village... Plus jamais ça. La prochaine fois qu'il partirait en mission loin de Konoha (à supposer qu'il revienne de celle-là), il le ferait dans le plus grand secret en demandant à Tsunade d'informer elle-même la section. Ses coéquipiers étaient décidément beaucoup, beaucoup trop bizarres et remuants, même pour lui.

Iruka eut néanmoins un pincement au coeur en se disant que son bel Anbu n'était pas venu. Et comment lui en vouloir ? Il en avait sans doute assez de ses évanouissements intempestifs, de ses crises et des problèmes qui lui tombaient dessus à tour de bras depuis un moment... Depuis sa rencontre avec l'Anbu, s'il y repensait d'ailleurs. À croire que le destin s'acharnait sur lui. C'était désespérant.

Si plongé qu'il était dans ses idées noires, il ne remarqua pas qu'une ombre bienveillante et curieuse l'avait rejoint dans la petite cour où il s'était réfugié, loin du bruit de sa section. Une main douce frôla son visage soucieux, et il leva les yeux sur le masque serein de son bien-aimé. Iruka sourit avec ravissement. La main de l'Anbu ôta le masque du chûnin qui rougit.

— Relaribaude ! Je...

— Chut, fit son cher et tendre et plaquant un doigt fin sur sa bouche, ce n'est pas la peine. Laisse-moi profiter de ces instants.

Iruka était sûr qu'il devait arborer une sublime expression niaise à ce moment, digne de celle de Jyan un peu plus tôt. L'Anbu le prit brusquement dans ces bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

— Je sais que tu dois partir, et je ne pourrais pas veiller sur toi, malheureusement... Cela me désole, mais il faut que tu sois fort. Il faut que tu fasses tout pour revenir. Je t'attendrai s'il le faut.

C'en était fini d'Iruka. Kakashi sentit bien distinctement l'érection de l'autre homme presser avec insistance contre sa cuisse. À la bonne heure.

— Je ferai de mon mieux ! Non, j'y arriverai ! jura avec véhémence le chûnin.

— Et tu tâcheras de ne pas trop ennuyer Kakashi ?

— Ce type ? s'écria Iruka, méprisant.

— Il ne veut que ton bien.

Iruka parut sceptique.

— Oui, sûrement...

Mais déjà son bel Anbu l'avait jeté à terre pour se coller sur lui, le genou gauche frôlant son entrejambe, les bras arqués de part et d'autre de son corps en signe de domination. Iruka faillit jouir à cet instant mais se retint à la dernière minute. Le masque le regardait avec tant d'insistance, tant de passion !

— Jure-le moi... Jure que tu seras gentil avec Kakashi et que tu lui obéiras !

— Je le jure ! hurla presque Iruka, la voix chevrotante. Tout ce que tu veux !

Et il ferma les yeux, les lèvres tendues pour le baiser qu'il souhaitait si ardemment du fond de son coeur transi d'amour et de lubricité... sauf que ses lèvres ne rencontrèrent que du vide.

Son bel Anbu avait disparu.

— Et merde.

Il avait encore manqué sa chance. Bah, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Au moins, il l'avait remarqué et lui avait même sauté dessus, c'était pas mal. Iruka jubilait tant qu'il ne s'aperçut pas de la présence de Kakashi dans les fourrés, Kakashi qui le regardait avec un sourire pervers aux lèvres, son masque de chien à la main...

Ce n'était pas trop difficile de faire marcher au pas ce vénérable professeur, en fin de compte. Kakashi fit une pirouette en direction d'Iruka et s'en alla.

Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant de partir...

_**A suivre...**_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Bon, cette troisième partie est finie, c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai eu du mal, la suite n'arrivait pas, je ne savais pas quoi mettre... J'ai finalement opté pour le scénario abracadabrant d'Iruka en quête de ses illustres origines. On verra ce que ça donnera, je ne suis pas pressée. Personnellement, j'ai trouvé ce chapitre assez moyen mais bon, j'espère que je ferais mieux la prochaine fois.

Merci encore de continuer à lire et donnez-moi vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre :** **_Ah ! My Anbu_  
Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : **_Naruto_  
**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto etc. Ca n'a pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois, à vrai dire...  
**Avertissements :** **_Yaoi_** KakaIru, personnages bien**_ OOC_** (Out Of Character), trucs pas toujours drôles mais on fait ce qu'on peut.  
**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **Bon, étant donné que cette fic était quand même un cadeau fait à Berylia et qu'elle est une fan impénitente des KakaIru romantiques à souhait, hop un peu de romance dans ce chapitre ! Juste le minimum syndical, faut pas déconner quand même.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 4 : Anbu du chemin...**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Le monde était vaste : telle fut la conclusion à laquelle aboutit Iruka au bout de deux jours de route. Ça, et qu'il ne fallait pas priver un requin d'eau trop longtemps sous peine de subir ses humeurs pas toujours amicales. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter cette quête insensée...

Tout avait pourtant assez bien commencé. Au moment de son départ, le village tout entier ou presque était venu aux portes pour lui souhaiter un bon voyage. Bon. Que des enfants en pleurs se soient accrochés à ses habits en sanglotant n'avait pas été trop grave ; il avait planifié le coup et avait de ce fait porté une tenue spéciale réputée waterproof. Bien entendu, aussi résistante fût-elle, elle n'avait pas tenue dix minutes et il s'était retrouvé avec des vêtements souillés au-delà de toute réparation. Il avait aussi prévu cela et avait emmené quantité de linge de rechange (et on ne savait jamais avec les aléas du voyage, il aurait pu revoir Relaribaude en cours de route et il valait mieux être préparé sous peine de continuer le voyage avec les mêmes sous-vêtements souillés). Kakashi avait clairement ri sous cape et Kisame avait bavé comme devant un étal de poissons. Philosophe, Tsunade lui avait fait une tape dans le dos pour l'encourager et avait récolté une main poisseuse... On l'avait fait s'écrouler sous les cadeaux, les bises, les mots de remerciements. Un parent d'élèves avait voulu faire un discours en son honneur, puis un autre, et encore un autre... Au bout du treizième et après avoir largué un Genma abruti d'amour qui lui avait fait sa demande en mariage devant toute son ancienne classe, Iruka avait réussi à fuir hors du village en compagnie de ses deux comparses de voyage. Kakashi n'avait pas arrêté de rire de tout l'incident ; quant à Kisame, il avait bien fait comprendre à ceux qui le rencontraient que « son esprit hautement éclairé ne s'embarrassait pas à s'abaisser à ces sortes d'épanchements triviaux » ou quelque chose du genre...

Iruka put enfin respirer lorsqu'il fut à plus de dix kilomètres du village. Personne ne semblait les avoir suivi ; il pouvait donc se reposer en paix et accessoirement se plaindre sur l'injustice de son sort. Cela ne dura pas puisqu'il fallait décider de la route à suivre et régler toutes les tracasseries liées à un voyage improvisé, mais bon, il en avait vu d'autres. Le groupe s'arrêta sous un arbre gigantesque et fit le point.

— Alors, où devons-nous aller ? demanda-t-il à Kisame.

— Je pense, dit l'homme-requin en prenant une pose affectée, que nous eussions gagné à nous renseigner auprès de votre estimable famille, Monseigneur. Votre très respectée mère nous eût donné plus d'indications propres à orienter nos recherches.

— C'est impossible, soupira Iruka, ma mère est morte durant l'attaque du Kyûbi, il y a quinze ans. Il ne reste plus rien de ses affaires non plus, sinon j'aurais déjà cherché dans mon grenier.

— Quelle tragédie que cela dût être pour vous ! s'écria un Kisame au bord des larmes.

— Euh... oui ?

Kisame se mit à renifler bruyamment et à marmonner de vagues paroles de réconfort, parlant de petits séparés de leur mère et d'« âmes éplorées en proie au chagrin le plus vif ». Iruka lui tapota l'épaule avec maladresse. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cet homme. D'un côté, il avait l'apparence bourrue du premier bandit de grand chemin venu (avec une peau bleue et une superbe mâchoire digne des plus grands carnassiers en sus), de l'autre sa manière de parler, de se comporter, son langage révélaient un esprit précieux, une sensibilité exacerbée telle qu'on n'en voyait que dans les livres de romance bon marché narrant les aventures sentimentalo-dramatiques de jeunes filles en fleur découvrant leurs premiers émois amoureux...

— Allons, allons, dit-il en se mettant en mode professeur, ça va aller... J'ai eu le temps de m'en remettre...

— Certes, fit l'homme-requin en s'extirpant de ses bras, et quelle belle preuve de votre honnête vertu que cela !

— Ah ?

— J'ose supputer que vous n'êtes point de ces sortes d'hommes à se prononcer braves par forfanterie, mais que votre réelle valeur se révèle dans vos actes et vos moeurs ! Car mes oreilles averties ont pu juger par elles-mêmes de votre grandeur, ô Grand Seigneur Dauphin !

Ce disant, Kisame s'inclina bien bas et se mit à lui baiser les doigts de pieds. Iruka fit la grimace.

— Euh...

— Un seul mot de votre part, Vénéré Dauphin, et le modeste sujet que je suis exterminera de la face de cette terre tous les impies qui souillent ce monde !

— Pardon ?

Iruka se gratta la tête, un peu dépassé par la tournure des événements. Il se tourna vers Kakashi qui était resté silencieux, les yeux rivés sur la route. Le soleil était déjà haut ; on n'entendait aux alentours que les bruits furtifs de la forêt.

— Dites quelque chose, Kakashi ! supplia-t-il. Il raconte encore des... des... enfin bref, dites-lui d'arrêter !

Le ninja copieur haussa les épaules.

— Pour quoi faire ? Il a l'air de bien s'amuser.

— Je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à me balader avec un type qui me récite de la prose joliment tournée en me jurant fidélité toutes les cinq minutes !

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je lui dise ? fit son interlocuteur en bâillant.

— Quelque chose ! s'énerva Iruka. N'importe quoi !

— N'importe quoi.

Iruka contempla d'un air consterné son vis-à-vis, tandis que Kisame commençait à remonter le long de sa jambe jusqu'à sa cuisse, continuant à embrasser le pantalon d'un air extatique... Excédé, Iruka l'envoya rouler d'un coup de poing bien placé sur le front.

— C'est moi ou vous venez de faire une blague digne d'un élève de première année de l'Académie ?

Kakashi lui fit un sourire narquois de sous son masque. Kisame agonisait à terre en bavant de l'écume bleue.

Iruka se sentit perdre patience.

— Je vous hais, chuchota-t-il.

— À votre service, dit Kakashi en ricanant.

**xxxxx**

La main d'Iruka gonfla et se couvrit de bleu et de violet les heures suivantes. Apparemment, frapper un homme-requin sans se retenir quand sa force était loin d'être comparable à la sienne n'était pas très conseillé pour garder une main saine. Cela le confirma aussi sur l'état de la tête de Kisame : il l'avait aussi dure qu'on pouvait l'espérer de la part d'un criminel sans foi ni loi. Il n'avait pas osé frapper Kakashi par crainte de recevoir une réponse ; après tout, le ninja copieur n'avait pas l'air aussi magnanime face à lui que l'était Kisame... et haï ou pas, il savait le jônin d'un niveau nettement supérieur au sien.

La douleur l'avait un peu ralenti dans sa course ; Kakashi et Kisame compensaient en adaptant leur rythme au sien. Iruka se sentit très bête et par honte, il décida de leur cacher sa blessure. Pas question que Kakashi se moque de lui en le traitant de ninja raté ou de combattant minable !

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit au bord d'une charmante rivière à l'eau claire. Iruka prit l'initiative d'aller chercher de l'eau ; il en profita pour y tremper sa main endolorie. L'eau fraîche calma un peu les élancements. Il resta là aussi longtemps que possible, maudissant une nouvelle fois son sort. Dire qu'à cette heure, il aurait pu être chez lui, à regarder son émission de télévision favorite en savourant ses nouilles instantanées ! C'était ça, la belle vie, pas jouer au joyeux campeur dans une forêt sinistre avec deux hommes aussi abominables que Kakashi Hatake et Kisame Hoshigaki !

Une main ferme s'empara de la sienne ; Iruka sursauta et se débattit.

— Arrêtez ça, fit la voix de Kakashi. Laissez-moi plutôt regarder votre blessure.

Iruka se mordit la lèvre. Il avait été tellement occupé à se lamenter sur son sort qu'il n'avait pas entendu le jônin arriver !

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

Il en aurait pleuré de dépit, s'il l'avait pu. Que Kakashi le trouve dans un tel état de faiblesse était impardonnable ! Il frissonna en sentant les mains du jônin sur les siennes, auscultant la chair et les muscles pour voir si sa blessure n'était pas trop grave, tâtant ses os d'un air perplexe...

— C'est cassé, finit-il par dire en secouant la tête. Mais à quoi avez-vous pensé, professeur...

— Ce n'est rien, paniqua Iruka en retirant brusquement sa main.

Ce geste lui arracha un cri de douleur. Kakashi fronça les sourcils et le gronda.

— Ne faites pas l'enfant !

— Je ne fais pas l'enfant !

Et pour ajouter à la véracité de ses propos, Iruka jeta un regard hostile à Kakashi ; sa bouche forma une moue boudeuse et il plaqua sa main blessée derrière son dos pour la cacher. Kakashi soupira.

— Désolé, désolé, vous êtes tout à fait mature et maître de vous...

— Parfaitement ! Je maîtrise tout complètement la situation !

Ce qui était un mensonge éhonté, mais Iruka ne se sentait pas prêt à l'admettre, du moins pas à cet homme. Il détourna les yeux. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Déjà, le ciel se couvrait de rouge ; il faudrait penser à préparer un peu mieux le camp.

— Pourquoi ne pas vous être soigné plus tôt ? demanda la voix feutrée de Kakashi.

Lui répondre ou pas ? Iruka pesa le pour et le contre ; il n'avait aucune envie d'adresser la parole plus que nécessaire à cet homme, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il passe son temps à le harceler de questions... Il opta pour la première solution.

— Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les soins d'une seule main, siffla-t-il avec regret, et puis on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps à l'allure où on allait...

— Nous n'allions pas si vite, pourtant...

— Oh, ça va ! Je ne suis pas un génie comme vous, je ne vais pas à la vitesse de la lumière ou que sais-je !

Kakashi secoua la tête.

— Je ne vais pas à la vitesse de la lumière. Et je crois savoir que pour ce qui est des pouvoirs hors du commun, vous en tenez une sacrée couche vous aussi.

Iruka prit une mine dégoûtée.

— De quoi vous parlez ?

— Eh bien, votre capacité à vous faire aimer par tout le monde...

— Pas par tout le monde !

— Par beaucoup de monde, alors, rectifia Kakashi. Vous avez bien vu à notre départ, le village tout entier était présent.

— Génial ! se moqua Iruka. Des poupées influencées par ces hormones bizarres que je suis censé avoir ! Vous parlez d'un harem consentant !

— Ben c'est déjà pas mal je trouve...

— Ouais, et quand un ennemi va m'attaquer, je vais cracher mes phéromones et ils vont se prosterner devant moi en pleurant comme le fait Kisame, c'est ça ?

— Un truc du genre.

Iruka ricana.

— J'aimerais bien voir ça, tiens ! Orochimaru en personne me jurant fidélité du bout de la langue !

Kakashi parut horrifié.

— C'est une vision... dérangeante.

— Alors vous avez une petite idée de ce que je peux ressentir face à ce pouvoir.

— Mouais.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour continuer la discussion. Iruka regarda avec circonspection l'autre homme. Il lui vint soudain une pensée incongrue.

— Euh... vous venez d'essayer de me remonter le moral ou c'est moi ?

Kakashi lui lança un regard vide.

— Hein ?

— C'est bien ce que je me disais.

**xxxxx**

Ce fut finalement Kisame qui le soigna avec force larmes et lamentations. Iruka n'en avait cure ; il s'y était habitué, à force. Kisame était inoffensif tant qu'on ne faisait pas attention à lui ; un peu comme ses élèves, en somme, sauf que lui savait quand s'arrêter et obéissait plus facilement que les sales mioches qu'il avait laissés à son remplaçant (Paix à son âme !).

Ils repartirent le lendemain. Iruka était frais et dispos (du moins autant qu'il pouvait l'être après une nuit passée dans une forêt sinistre avec deux hommes aussi abominables que Kakashi Hatake et Kisame Hoshigaki – c'était devenu sa litanie lors des longs trajets entre les arbres, sa main couverte de bandages collée contre lui pour éviter les chocs). Kakashi avait pris la tête et Kisame clôturait leur drôle de groupe ; on l'avait mis au milieu pour mieux le protéger en cas d'attaque. De qui exactement, il l'ignorait, mais Kakashi avait tellement insisté, et il ne s'était pas senti d'humeur à protester, pour une fois...

Deux jours passèrent en un éclair. Iruka ne savait pas où ils se dirigeaient, mais Kakashi semblait avoir une idée... Il le laissa faire. De toute façon, il n'était pas pressé de voir le bout du voyage : cela aurait abouti à la fin de sa quête et à sa confrontation avec ses origines, et si elles étaient aussi saugrenues que ce qu'avait raconté Tsunade...

— Nous y sommes, fit brusquement Kakashi en stoppant net devant eux.

Iruka faillit buter contre son dos ; il fallut que Kisame le rattrape d'une main experte. Kakashi le lorgna en fronçant les sourcils.

— Quoi ? dit-il en faisant la grimace.

— Rien.

— Mouais...

Iruka détourna le regard et se mit à observer les environs. Leur groupe venait d'arriver au sommet d'une falaise dominant un vaste lac dans lequel le ciel se reflétait. La forêt s'étendait tout autour, comme une couverture verte mouvant au gré du vent ; une crevasse gigantesque se découpait devant eux pour aboutir devant le lac. Des hérons majestueux, au long cou blanc et aux plumes brillantes, survolaient le paysage.

— C'est magnifique, dit-il, le souffle coupé.

Derrière lui, Kisame poussa un cri d'admiration et commença à réciter de la poésie.

— Je me disais bien que ça vous plairait, dit Kakashi. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour faire du tourisme.

— Pour quelle raison, dans ce cas ? demanda Kisame en s'arrêtant de déclamer.

— Savez-vous où nous nous trouvons ?

Iruka fit un rapide calcul.

— Nous avons foncé droit à l'Ouest, fit-il, et nous avons continué à une allure d'environ trente à quarante kilomètres à l'heure, sur une durée moyenne de quinze heures par jour pendant deux jours... ce qui fait neuf-cents à mille deux-cents kilomètres, en sachant que nous avons obliqué vers le Nord-Ouest à la fin de la première journée, ce qui nous fait arriver au Pays Sans Nom. Je dirais en voyant la configuration du paysage et les conditions climatiques que nous sommes dans la région du Sud-Est... Bien sûr, il faut prendre en compte le changement de saison et les bouleversements d'ordre géologique qui ont eu lieu... quoi ?

Ses deux compagnons le fixaient bouche bée.

— Depuis quand vous êtes un si bon pisteur ? siffla Kakashi avec une pointe de surprise évidente dans la voix.

Iruka fit mine de se fâcher.

— N'oubliez pas que quoi qu'il arrive, je reste quand même un professeur d'Académie et un chûnin certifié !

— Ah ?

— Comment ça, « Ah » ?

Iruka repartit d'une boue boudeuse. Vivement qu'il trouve ses fantastiques pouvoirs afin qu'il puisse lui rabattre le caquet, à ce type ! Finalement, cette histoire de Grand Seigneur Dauphin n'avait pas l'air si repoussante, face à la perspective de pouvoir humilier définitivement Kakashi Hatake !

— Calmez-vous, Iruka, je ne voulais pas vous vexer, dit Kakashi avec un soupir.

— Eh ben c'est raté !

— Je m'en excuse.

Sur le coup, Iruka n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

— Pardon ?

— Je m'excuse si mon comportement vous a fait du tort.

— Où est le piège ? demanda Iruka avec suspicion.

— Aucun piège, promis !

— Pourtant...

Kakashi fit un sourire narquois qui alarma Iruka. Ce n'était pas bon signe, ça...

— C'est juste que j'ai fait la promesse à un ami de me montrer le plus courtois possible avec vous et de vous protéger, dit-il soudain.

Iruka haussa un sourcil intrigué.

— Un ami ?

— Oui. Je crois que vous le connaissez aussi. On le désigne sous le nom de « Relaribaude » auprès de la branche des Anbu.

La transformation fut immédiate. Iruka ouvrit de grands yeux enamourés, sa bouche forma un rictus ravi et sa voix se fit plus mielleuse.

— Vous connaissez Relaribaude ?

— Euh... oui ?

— Vraiment ?

Kakashi eut un peu peur à ce moment. Iruka semblait vouloir lui sauter dessus pour lui faire... des choses réprouvées par la loi ? Il n'en était pas sûr et ne voulait pas le découvrir. Ce cher professeur pouvait réellement se montrer effrayant à certaines occasions.

— C'est... mon cousin ? Hasarda-t-il.

Iruka ne marcha pas simplement dans son piège ; il y courut avec la force d'un sanglier qui charge, les yeux écarquillés et un sourire niais lui montant jusqu'aux oreilles. Kakashi sursauta lorsque le chûnin hurla :

— VRAIMENT ?!

— Oui, oui, vraiment !

Par sécurité, Kakashi vérifia ses chances de fuite. Il pouvait toujours sauter de la falaise si Iruka était un peu trop insistant... À leurs côtés, Kisame se gratta le haut de la tête avec une expression un peu abrutie.

— Mais dites-moi, Kakashi, ce Relaribaude dont vous fîtes la citation, n'est-ce pas...

Kakashi se précipita sur lui et lui agrippa à toute vitesse le cou en riant. Ce faisant, il lui décocha discrètement un coup à la hauteur du plexus qui plia l'homme-requin en deux. Iruka ne s'était douté de rien et ne voyait que deux hommes un peu idiots se tordre de rire.

— Haha, vous aussi vous l'avez rencontré, Kisame ! Saviez-vous, mon cher Iruka, que c'est Relaribaude qui l'a arrêté ?

— Vraiment ? s'écria Iruka, les yeux pétillants, en joignant les mains. Il est si fort !

— N'est-ce pas ?

Et Iruka passa le quart d'heure suivant à chanter les louanges de son bel Anbu, ignorant totalement ses deux compagnons de route. De son côté, Kisame se remettait peu à peu de son attaque. Lorsque cela fut fait, il dégaina son énorme sabre d'un geste vif et le mit sous le nez de Kakashi.

— Je suis certes généreux de vous demander quelle fut la raison de cette bassesse, Kakashi. Faites vite, avant que je ne vous ôte ce qui vous sert bien pompeusement de nez.

Kakashi secoua la tête et vérifia qu'Iruka ne les écoutait pas. C'était peu probable. Il était parti dans son monde, peuplé par son bel Anbu ténébreux aux pouvoirs mirifiques de surhomme...

— Désolé, désolé, mais il fallait que je vous arrête avant que vous ne fassiez une gaffe, dit-il en levant les mains en signe de paix.

— Une gaffe ?

— Voyez-vous, dit Kakashi en baissant la voix, Iruka ignore que je suis Relaribaude et cela m'arrangerait que cela le reste.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'ai mes raisons.

— Et moi j'aurais les miennes pour vous diminuer ce qui vous fait office d'organes sexuels, dit tranquillement Kisame en abaissant Samehada au niveau de l'entrejambe de Kakashi.

— Vous tenez donc tellement à ce que je finisse dans le lit d'Iruka ?

— Plaît-il ?

— Écoutez-le donc, dit le jônin en montrant le troisième homme du menton, il est fou de son Anbu et le mettrait dans son lit sans sourciller. Ne me dites pas que je suis le genre de personnes avec qui vous espériez que votre seigneur partage sa couche ?

Kisame parut y réfléchir, regarda tour à tour Kakashi et Iruka, joua un instant avec Samehada en la balançant au gré de ses pensées...

— Cela serait certes un gâchis de soumettre si magnifique personne à telle déchéance.

— Merci, dit Kakashi en faisant la grimace.

— N'eûtes-vous point été un élément primordial de cette équipe, vous eussiez fini depuis longtemps au bout de ma lame, sachez-le. Je ne puis en temps ordinaire tolérer rustre tel que vous, mon cher.

— Vous m'en direz tant ! Nous sommes donc d'accord ?

— Certes.

Kisame rangea son arme et avec Kakashi, ils attendirent qu'Iruka ait fini de radoter.

**xxxxx**

— La fantaisie est grande, de vouloir m'attifer ainsi comme une vulgaire catin ! cria Kisame, les yeux exorbités de rage.

Kakashi fit un sourire retors qui ne trompa nullement Iruka. Le jônin avait réussi Dieu savait comment à trouver un éventail d'habits féminins pas toujours du meilleur goût qu'il avait présentés à ses camarades en leur disant de les mettre sans tarder. Bien entendu, il avait récolté des réactions violentes notamment de la part de Kisame qui avait illico menacé de lui trancher les parties, pour lui apprendre à se moquer de sa virilité.

— Désolé, mais les Amazones n'apprécient pas tellement que des mecs comme nous passent sur leur territoire. C'est la règle : sauf cas exceptionnel, elles doivent tuer tous les hommes qui franchissent leurs frontières.

— Nous aurions pu faire un détour... intervint Iruka.

— Pas si nous voulons arriver à temps au Lac des Hérons, dit Kakashi. Vous avez vu comme moi, ce lac est environné par la forêt. La Fente des Amazones est le seul chemin qui y aboutisse directement.

— La quoi ?! fit Iruka en écarquillant les yeux.

Il avait mal entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

— La Fente des Amazones.

Question idiote. Iruka retint un cri de dégoût.

— Quel est le pervers qui a donné son nom à cette crevasse ?

— Les Amazones elles-mêmes, tiens.

— Évidemment.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il pose la question ? Ce monde était fou et il était encore plus fou d'essayer de le comprendre. Il décida de changer de sujet.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette forêt ?

— Disons que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'y séjourner un certain temps et je ne tiens pas à réitérer l'expérience.

— C'est qu'une forêt !

— Oui, et Kisame ici présent n'est qu'un ninja.

— Et c'est pour ça qu'on doit se travestir avec ces fripes ?

Kakashi fit une grimace boudeuse. Kisame guettait l'occasion d'appliquer ses menaces ; un seul mot de travers, et Kakashi n'aurait plus eu aucun problème à faire face aux Amazones en tant qu'eunuque.

— Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça, je me suis donné du mal pour les trouver...

— Vous avez à peine pris dix minutes ! s'écria un Iruka passablement énervé. Vous prépariez ce coup depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr que non, ricana Kakashi.

— Menteur ! cria le chûnin en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

Kakashi se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— Faites comme vous voulez, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre quand les Amazones vous embrocheront au bout d'une pique.

— Nous pouvons les combattre !

— Et provoquer une guerre entre Konoha et le Pays Sans Nom ? Ce ne serait pas très malin.

— Alors, je ne sais pas moi, demandez un laissez-passer officiel ! Ça doit exister !

— Cela nous prendrait des semaines, soupira le jônin. Allez quoi, c'est pas si terrible !

— Pas si terrible ?!

Iruka ouvrit de gros yeux furibonds. À ses côtés, Kisame avait l'air tout aussi indigné et le faisait savoir en faisant claquer Samehada en l'air.

— Sottises ! s'écria-t-il. Vous êtes d'un grossier, assurément, Kakashi ! Mon honneur s'émeut de ces procédés hasardeux, propres aux gens de peu de bien ! Pour quelle raison de parfaits spécimens mâles tels que nous devrions nous soumettre à telle mascarade ? Si ces gentes dames se mêlent de porter atteinte à ma juste vigueur masculine, elles tâteront de mon très estimé appendice guerrier !

— Pardon ? fit Iruka.

— En termes vulgaires, énonça l'homme-requin d'une voix forte en changeant de registre, si ces garces s'approchent trop de ma bite, elles vont la sentir passer, mon épée, foi de Kisame !

— Oh.

— Bien entendu, reprit Kisame en faisant basculer de nouveau son jargon, ce ne sont que rodomontades dans la présente situation, mais je puis affirmer sans rougir que ma vertu au combat dépasse les efforts inadéquats de quelque femelle endimanchée.

— Ah.

— Certes, ajouta-t-il en lorgnant les vêtements en tas, on eût pu me reprocher cette attitude en m'accusant de parer mon discours d'atours superflus, que dis-je, de bravade et de fatuité, mais que voulez-vous, mon âme outrée par tant de... mièvrerie hors-propos... ne peut se résoudre à endosser ces fanfreluches infâmes.

— Euh...

— C'est donc pour toutes ces fort excellentes raisons que je me refuse à me travestir en femme.

Iruka hocha la tête. Il n'avait presque rien compris. Satisfait de se voir approuvé, Kisame leva la tête avec fierté et se rengorgea tout en se tournant vers Kakashi. Il se sentait dans son droit.

Une décharge électrique claqua dans l'air, le chant de mille oiseaux en furie. Kisame s'effondra, vaincu par le chidori fulgurant de Kakashi. Iruka battit des paupières. C'était... inattendu.

— Ah.

**xxxxx**

Iruka contempla avec consternation ses... vêtements. Kakashi ne lui avait guère donné le choix ; après avoir assommé Kisame d'un chidori bien placé, il avait menacé de faire de même avec le chûnin si celui-ci ne suivait pas directives. Par instinct de conservation, Iruka avait hoché la tête avec énergie et s'était empressé d'attraper de quoi se travestir. Ça ne changeait en rien au grotesque de la situation.

Il avait enfilé une horreur rose et bleue qui faisait passer les habits de Sakura pour un trésor de discrétion, un kimono qui le faisait ressembler à la première fille de joie venue. Ses traits étaient trop durs pour être ceux d'une femme ; il n'était pas le seul, le pire étant quand même Kisame et sa face de requin... Kakashi avait de ce fait insisté pour qu'ils se maquillent. Le jônin s'était proposé pour s'occuper du déguisement de Kisame ; Iruka aurait bien assez à faire avec le sien... Bien entendu, le professeur n'avait pas protesté et il s'était retrouvé avec une trousse de maquillage entre les mains, sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait en faire. L'espionnage n'avait jamais été son fort ; le travestissement non plus. Il avait un visage trop quelconque pour cela.

— Et par pitié, enlevez-moi cette queue de cheval, grogna Kakashi en peinturlurant la face d'un Kisame dans les vapes. On a vu plus sexy, comme coupe !

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui reprochez, à ma coupe ? aboya le chûnin. C'est la coiffure traditionnelle des ninja du village !

— Peut-être, mais aucune femme soucieuse de son allure n'irait s'attifer comme ça. Et un peu plus de douceur dans votre façon de parler. Nous sommes censées être des jeunes femmes sans défense en voyage d'agrément.

— Ça ne marchera jamais, soupira Iruka. On ne ressemble pas à des femmes, et Kisame refusera encore quand il se réveillera. Et il vous arrachera la tête.

— Je suis sûr qu'il changera d'avis si vous m'aidez à le convaincre, sourit le jônin.

Sacré pervers ! Iruka fit la grimace et défit ses cheveux d'un geste vif. Les mèches brunes tombèrent nonchalamment sur ses épaules.

— Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?

— Minute, dit Kakashi en passant un dernier coup de pinceau sur le visage tordu par la douleur de Kisame. Voilà, j'ai fini. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Iruka contempla son travail. Le jônin avait appliqué sur les traits de l'homme-requin assez de fond de teint, de fard et de mascara pour approvisionner une femme ordinaire pendant un an. Les cheveux rêches avaient été plaqués avec un tube entier de gel et tenaient à peine ; dans une heure, les efforts de Kakashi seraient réduits à néant. Iruka voyait déjà plusieurs mèches se rebiffer. Le résultat était vraiment très moche et beaucoup plus effrayant que le visage ordinaire de Kisame.

— Je pense que nous n'aurons aucune peine à passer le barrage des Amazones, dit Iruka. Elles s'enfuiront en courant dès qu'elles verront Kisame.

— Vous croyez ? fit Kakashi avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

— Non.

Il était vraiment fatigué. Fichu voyage, fichue quête, fichus compagnons, et en plus ce kimono le serrait de manière désagréable par endroits. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire concurrence à la laideur de Kisame avec son propre visage maquillé.

— À votre tour, maintenant ! s'écria un Kakashi décidément un peu trop ravi par la situation.

— Je vais me pendre...

— Mais non, vous verrez, c'est très amusant à la longue !

— Comment ça, « très amusant à la longue » ? Parce que ça vous arrive souvent de vous travestir, peut-être ?

Le sourire de Kakashi à travers son masque en disait long sur ce qu'il allait lui répondre. Iruka fit une grimace consternée.

— Pervers !

— Merci. C'est le travail qui fait ça ; des années d'expérience et tout ça.

Il brandit ses pinceaux et un tube de rouge. Iruka s'éloigna en toute hâte, suivi de près par son agresseur.

— Ne m'approchez pas ! hurla-t-il, paniqué, en se précipitant à l'autre bout de la clairière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

— Allons, je suis sûr que vous allez aimer... je serais très doux, vous verrez, vous ne sentirez rien...

— Pas question, vous m'entendez ! Rien du tout !

— Ne faites pas votre pucelle effarouchée, Iruka.

— Quelle pucelle effarouchée ? C'est vous qui... qui...

Kakashi le coinça contre le tronc d'un arbre. Dans sa frénésie, Iruka n'avait rien vu et il était à présent vulnérable aux attaques du jônin... Il ouvrit de gros yeux en s'apercevant qu'il était tombé dans le piège de Kakashi. Une bonne vingtaines de shuriken se fichèrent dans le bois en immobilisant son kimono ; il ne pouvait plus bouger ses membres.

— Au secours ! cria-t-il en se débattant. Au viol ! À l'assassin !

Il sortit un kunai et voulut le lancer sur le cou de Kakashi, mais sa main prise n'avait aucune précision ; l'arme vola loin de sa cible. Son ennemi secoua la tête et plissa les yeux en signe de victoire.

**xxxxx**

— Je hais ma vie.

Kakashi cligna les yeux d'un air qu'il voulait sans doute adorable ; Iruka lui tira la langue pour lui montrer ce qu'il en pensait vraiment, de ses fausses attitudes de jeune fille en fleur.

— Allons, Lulu chérie, pas de défaitisme ! s'écria le jônin travesti.

— La ferme, « Shishi ».

— Ah, tu devrais faire comme Kiki, rit Kakashi en désignant la forme immobile de Kisame. Elle n'est pas morose, elle !

— Non, elle est bleue.

— Oh, Lulu chérie, quel humour, gloussa Kakashi.

— Ouais, ouais...

Iruka soupira et pria pour que tout se termine vite. Contre toute attente, Kakashi avait fait un travail décent sur son visage et l'avait rendu un tant soit peu regardable, mais rien en comparaison du jônin. Iruka avait été surpris de voir que le visage de son compagnon de voyage n'était pas aussi laid qu'on s'accordait à le dire au village, entre les potins de fin de semaine et les vrais ragots sérieux sur la vie privée de telle ou telle personnalité. Kakashi était le centre de nombre de ces discussions. On jasait beaucoup sur le masque plaqué en permanence sur son visage et sur les relations sans lendemain qu'il entretenait avec qui voulait réchauffer sa couche pour un soir. Pourtant, aucun de ses amants et maîtresses occasionnels n'avait pu découvrir le secret de son visage, pas même les plus acharnés. Il n'était pas un génie pour rien. On palabrait donc à la place. De bec-de-lièvre en herpès mal soigné, les théories allaient bon train. On avait même fait allusion à un rituel purificateur censé renforcer la longueur de son instrument...

— C'est ridicule, gémit Iruka.

— Quoi donc, notre habillement ? sourit « Shishi ».

— Entre autres.

Iruka grogna. Il était bien un peu jaloux, quand il y repensait... Il scruta un peu plus attentivement le visage de Kakashi. Définitivement jaloux.

— Je ne comprends pas, Kakashi.

— Quoi donc ?

— Vous avez un si beau visage ! Pourquoi le cacher sous ce masque ?

Et ce disant, il fixa les traits délicats de l'autre homme, sa bouche exquise et le tracé parfait de son menton et de son nez. Le maquillage rehaussait sa beauté naturelle et la rendait quasiment divine. Shishi était une très belle femme, digne d'une cour d'empereur. Même le kimono simple et sans ornement qu'elle portait ne gâchait en rien sa grâce.

Kakashi éclata de rire.

— Ça me fait une belle jambe, tiens, qu'on m'admire pour ma beauté !

Iruka ne répondit pas. Beau, intelligent, fort et ayant du succès avec tout le monde. C'était décidé, il haïssait cet homme.

— C'est mieux que de se traîner une réputation de faux moche !

Shishi lui fit un clin d'oeil.

— Oh, mais c'est qu'on est jalouse, non, Lulu chérie ? fit Kakashi en se pavanant. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, avec ma beauté, ma grâce naturelle, mon intelligence, ma...

— Oui, bon, on a d'autres chats à fouetter, l'interrompit Iruka avec hargne.

Kakashi ricana.

— Ça c'est sûr.

Iruka détourna les yeux. Il n'allait pas tomber dans son piège, ça non ! Qu'il rigole tant qu'il le veuille, avec ses airs de jolie fille et son génie à la noix ! Il valait mieux que ça !

Il préféra quand même changer de sujet.

— On fait comment pour Kisame, alors ?

Kakashi contempla le tas que formait l'homme-requin. Une lueur coquine fit pétiller ses yeux.

— J'ai peut-être une idée, fit-il avec délice, mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne vous plaise pas, Iruka...

Iruka déglutit avec peine.

**xxxxx**

— Halte ! cria d'une voix forte l'Amazone de gauche. Qui va là ?

Iruka fit un sourire crispé tandis que Kakashi se dirigeait sans hâte vers les deux gardes qui leur barraient le passage. C'était quitte ou double. Il trouvait son plan grotesque (comme toute cette équipée, d'ailleurs), mais il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire dans cette histoire. Avec un peu de chance et beaucoup d'absurdité (ce qui ne manquait pas dans sa vie, il fallait l'avouer), ils passeraient sans problèmes.

Après lui avoir exposé son idée, Kakashi était parti chercher de quoi transporter Kisame. Il était revenu en une demi-heure à peine en traînant à bout de bras un buffle sauvage qu'il avait dit avoir trouvé à la lisière de cette forêt si dangereuse. Comment avait-il réussi à le dompter et à le ramener, cela restait un mystère. Le jônin avait ensuite découpé des planches dans un arbre gigantesque, les avait assemblés avec les éléments d'une boîte à outils qu'il avait sortie Dieu savait d'où, et une heure plus tard, Iruka allongeait un Kisame ronflant et ignorant dans une carriole grossière mais solide et surtout mobile. Un miracle en soi.

— Et n'oublie pas hein, Lulu, nous sommes deux amoureuses en fuite et Kiki est ta chaperonne !

— Ouais, ouais...

— Un peu plus d'entrain, mon bonbon d'amour !

— Ouais, dit Iruka en faisant crisser ses dents.

— Non, non ! Dis quelque chose d'autre, enfin !

— Je vous hais, ça vous va ?

— Mieux, mais à peine, rit Kakashi. Le front haut ! Je m'occupe de la conversation.

Il tint parole. Le défilé par lequel ils devaient passer était truffé de gardes dans chaque recoin. Deux femmes à forte carrure les attendaient à l'entrée. Elles portaient des armures imposantes et les lances aiguisées qu'elles levèrent en leur direction rendirent le chûnin nerveux. Kakashi se détacha de leur convoi et alla leur parler, l'air goguenard. En passant, il appliqua une tape retentissante sur la cuisse d'Iruka, qui sursauta comme si quelque chose l'avait brûlé.

Décidément, Kakashi s'amusait beaucoup trop à ses dépends, ces temps-ci. Iruka se jura de lui tordre le cou en règle une fois la mission accomplie (et une fois qu'il aura trouvé le moyen d'accomplir cet exploit sans perdre un bras ou une jambe). Pour l'instant, il devait sourire.

Les deux gardes les toisèrent d'un air méchant en fronçant leurs épais sourcils. Iruka agrandit son sourire crispé et proféra tous les jurons qu'il connaissait dans sa tête, en inventant quelques-uns dans la foulée lorsqu'il en manquait. Kakashi minaudait devant les deux femmes et leur faisait les yeux doux.

— On doit ab-so-lu-ment passer, fit-il, la bouche en coeur. Lulu chérie et moi ne voulons de mal à personne !

— Et pourquoi ça ? grogna l'un des deux cerbères.

Kakashi prit un air complice.

— Vous savez ce que c'est, chuchota-t-elle, deux femmes qui se découvrent en catimini, la passion qui éclate, étouffée par la sévérité d'un père cruel qui veut marier ma pauvre Lulu chérie à un époux brutal et sans finesse...

Et pour faire bonne mesure, Shishi étouffa un sanglot. L'Amazone en face d'elle fit la grimace.

— Euh... ça ne me regarde pas, vos histoires là...

— Heureusement, nous avons pu fuir avec l'aide de la chaperonne de Lulu ! Mais ces mâles cruels se lancent à nos trousses ! Il nous faut fuir !

Iruka se retint de prendre sa tête entre les mains. C'était l'histoire la plus stupide, la plus clichée et la plus invraisemblable qu'il avait entendu depuis très longtemps. Aucun être sensé ne tomberait dans le panneau. À quoi pensait donc Kakashi ? On aurait dit un récit sorti tout droit d'un roman de gare !

Pour le bien de tous, il devait absolument lui faire lire autre chose que « Le Paradis du Batifolage ». Ça devenait urgent. Et il n'osait pas penser au niveau culturel de Naruto après avoir passé trois ans avec Jiraiya, l'auteur de ces torchons. Iruka se promit de reprendre en main l'éducation de son protégé une fois qu'il en aurait le temps.

À condition qu'il reste en vie suffisamment longtemps pour cela, bien entendu.

Il risqua un regard vers les deux gardes. Celles-ci se regardaient sans un mot. Elles paraissaient consternées ; Iruka ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Kakashi jouait aussi mal qu'un babouin mimant une courtisane. Il descendit de la carriole et rejoignit son compagnon de route.

— N'écoutez pas Shishi, fit-il d'une voix lasse, elle lit trop de romans à l'eau-de-rose.

Les Amazones se tournèrent vers lui, visiblement soulagées de trouver quelqu'un aux propos compréhensibles. Iruka poussa un soupir.

— On veut juste passer pour aller au Lac des Hérons, dit-il en essayant de paraître le plus féminin possible. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous créer de problèmes.

— Votre amie dans la carriole ?

— Elle dort. Elle est très maladroite et a réussi à s'assommer toute seule sur un arbre. On la transporte pour éviter qu'elle se fasse plus de mal.

— Et elle, là ? fit son interlocutrice en désignant Kakashi.

— Elle a trop d'imagination et son esprit s'est emballé en apprenant qu'on passait parmi les Amazones. Rien de bien méchant.

— Pour quelle raison voulez-vous aller au Lac des Hérons ?

— Tourisme. On m'a dit que c'était un endroit magnifique et j'en avais assez de la mer.

Les gardes se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête et décroisèrent leurs lances.

— Ok, vous pouvez passer.

— Merci.

Et ce fut tout. Iruka grommela à Kakashi de se tenir tranquille et manoeuvra doucement leur charrette dans le défilé. Ils firent un signe d'adieu aux Amazones qui étaient à l'autre bout, et ni une ni deux, le groupe se retrouva devant le Lac des Hérons. Kisame ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Trop irrité qu'il était à cause du plan minable de Kakashi, Iruka ne desserra pas les dents de tout le reste de la journée.

_**À suivre...**_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Oui je sais, c'était pas toujours heureux (hum... « Fente des Amazones »...hum...), mais là je suis un peu à court d'inspiration sur cette fic... Avec un peu de chance, je le finirais un jour, mais là tout de suite j'avoue avoir un peu de mal. Tant pis, elle avancera par à-coups, c'est tout.

J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu ; n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, ça peut toujours servir.

Merci et à bientôt !


End file.
